Winter Has Come: So Hear us Roar!
by starkiller2886
Summary: When Bran goes into the past and discovers Myrcella's death he accidentally brings her past self to the present, Spoilers for S6/E10. It will deal with The tower of Joy, the king in the north and Dany's arrival in Westeros. (May turn to M latter on.)
1. The Return of the Princess

**A/N: Well here goes at an attempt to write my first GOT FF. SO this is AU with major spoilers for S6/E10. After Bran Discovers that Myrcella has died he accidentally brings her past self to the present. This will also deal with Jon's story line after the tower of joy incident and also his status as king in the north and Dany's arrival in Westeros. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Winter Has Come:**

 **SO Hear Us Roar**

 **Chapter One: The Return of the Princess**

 **Winterfell**

 **Day of the King's Feast**

 **Princess Myrcella Baratheon** of Westeros was sitting next to her youngest brother Tomman and the Stark' s youngest Rickon enjoying all of the feast had to offer from deer to the salads that the cooks had put together wonderfully.

"How can you deal with it always being this cold?" Myrcella heard Tomman ask Rickon.

T he youngest Stark boy shrugged his shoulders in response. "I guess you get used to it."

Myrcella continued to look around the Nordic keep. Though it was made of stone and wood and the outside made it look as cold and barren as the lands around it. The inside however was surprisingly warm and welcoming. Though she loved the Red Keep in the Capital she wouldn't mind staying a fortnight in the Starks Keep.

"So what's a Southern Princess do to keep herself entertained for a month's journey on the Kingsroad?" A new voice asked the Princess in a snarky tone.

Turning her head, she saw the second oldest _ligament_ son of house Stark standing behind her. Brandon or Bran as she heard many of the others call the 10-year-old. Standing up to meet the older boy eye to eye. "It really doesn't concern you but if you have to know I like to read with uncle Tyrion and play with my dolls.

Raising his hands up in defeat he signed, "I was just askin'."

Queen Cersei looked over to her daughter with a look of approval. Myrcella smiled back to her mother before sitting back down next to Tomman and Bran sat down next to little Rickon. Bran sat in silence stealing glances at Myrcella though she pretended not to notice and silently ate her dinner and listened to her brother and Rickon make small talk while Myrcella would look over to Joffery making 'lovey dovey' faces to Sansa Stark and she would return them. 'That poor girl, if only she knew what she was in for.' Myrcella thought to herself.

Looking over to the far end of the hall she saw her mother eating, her father drinking… as usual and making loud conversation to Lord Eddard Stark.

* * *

 **Brandon Stark** couldn't figure out why he was doing this, if his father or mother caught him better yet the King or Queen. Bran shuddered at the thought of the Queen catching him. But he had to do this he would never be able to muster the courage to do this with all of the kingdom around in the morning he had to talk to her. Luck would have it though the Princess was staying on the third floor so he could easily climb up there. 'Hopefully she will still be awaked.' Bran thought as he climbs past the second floor and peeked through the Princess' window to see her reading a book at the desk in the far corner.

Figuring knocking on the window would be better than opening it up and jumping through would be easier and less likely to get himself killed he softly rapped his balled up fist on the window. Still sitting not hearing the noise. He tried again harder and she jumped up in surprise at the sudden noise.

After her sudden shock the princess gathered her composure and slowly walked over to the window. Bran smiled at the nine-year-old princess as she opened the window with a frown on her face and staring at Bran.

"What do you want?" Myrcella hissed at Bran.

The ten-year-old smirked at the blonde. "I just wanted to um, apologize for my rudeness earlier." Bran said with Myrcella helping him climb through the window.

Myrcella's eyes widened at the Stark boy's apology. "Thank-you Brandon, I shouldn't have snapped at you. But why are you climbing the walls, you could have knocked at the door?"

Bran shrugged his shoulders, "Your parents posted guards, I wouldn't think they would let a boy into your chambers at this time at night."

Myrcella laughed at his excuse. "You are so right, mother most likely would have instructed the guards to kill anyone on sight if they even walked down the hallway."

Bran looked around the guest chambers one final time noticing all the books and parchment with fresh ink drying on it. "So I guess you weren't lying when you said that you like to read with Lord Tyrion."

Myrcella looked over to the stack of books she had piled up. "My uncle says the best rulers are the ones that are informed and intelligent. I want to lead the way he does… or at least once too. I've seen the way he talks about politics, though mother wishes to see him dead for some reason." Myrcella rambled. "Sorry, didn't mean to go on, but it's true, when uncle Tyrion isn't drinking and whoring he can be a very smart man, even when he is drunk he's far more intelligent than over half of Kings Landing."

Bran just stared at the princess as she told her stories. Eventually the blonde gave a loud yawn. "I'll let you get some sleep; I hope to see you tomorrow?" Bran asked and headed to the window.

Myrcella ran up behind the dark haired boy. "Thanks again Brandon, and yes I would like to see you again. And be careful." Myrcella called after him. He flashed a smirk back to the Baratheon.

* * *

 **Tower of Joy**

 **Present Day**

 **Brandon Stark** couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His father had lied to him, to his brothers and sisters, to his mother, to Jon. His real name wasn't even Jon, Jaehaerys Targaryen, his father was Rhaegar Targaryen and his mother was Bran's aunt Lyanna Stark. That made Jon Bran's cousin and that also made Jon the Mad King's grandson. Bran just stared at his father hold baby Jon as he started to cry at the sudden loss of contact from his now dead mother.

Bran stood there for a few more moments as the scenery started to change and he was staring at a tall blonde haired man with a golden hand and a blonde girl no older than fifteen or sixteen.

"I'm glad that you are my father." The girl said and tightly hugged her father and the man was hesitant to hug her back. The two parted for a moment and the girl just smiled at her father. Then slowly blood started to drip from her nose and she looked to be having a seizure.

"Myrcella! Myrcella!" The father cried as Bran suddenly realized who the two were. Jamie Lannister and Princess Myrcella.

Running up next to her and leaning down Bran started crying "No, it's not fair, please don't die, Myrcella wake up!" Holding her hand Bran continued to cry the same words. After another minute of pleading with the old gods and the new everything started to turn white and the snow covered land scape came into view. Rolling over Bran saw Meera leaning over a figure in a long pink dress.

"Bran, what the Hell did you just do!" Meera Reed yelled at her traveling companion.

Crawling over to Meera he saw what she meant. Lying face up the snow was Myrcella Baratheon, sleeping peacefully.

"BRAN!" Meera yelled, "what did you do?" She yelled again.

"I saw her dyeing and I just yelled and pleaded for her to survive and next thing I know I'm waking up in the present and she's hear." Bran explained while Meera wrapped Marcella in an extra cloak Benjen had given the pair.

"You don't think I pulled her out of time, do you?" Bran asked Meera who sighed.

"I don't know Bran, I don't know."

 **A/N: I hope you liked please review if you have any idea's.**

 **May the Force be with you cause Winter has come.**


	2. The spoils of War

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed, to the person that asked about Myrcella's body, I hope to answer that within another ch. or 2 but if not I will put how I figure it would work out in an A/N. As always I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter two: The Spoils of war**

 **Queen Daenerys stormborn of house Targaryen** sat at the round table with Olenna Tyrell, Paxter Redwyn, Elloria Martell, Tyrion Lannister, Missandei, Theon and Yara Greyjoy, and Lord Varys. After Varys brokered an alliance with the Tyrells and the Martells the four factions met with their fleets at the Dorin capital of Sunspear. There Lord Varys was picked up along with the Lords and ladies of the Reach and Dorin. The Queen, under the advisement of her newly appointed Hand of the Queen Lord Tyrion Lannister were hard at work with what each house that joined Daenerys would get.

"I demand that High Garden be awarded the Lannister lands along with Casterly Rock!" Lady Olenna argued with Tyrion.

Tyrion had a look of anger but never lost his cool. Instead he poured another goblet of wine and took a giant gulp of the red beverage. "Lady Olenna, I know my family, mainly my sister has wronged your great house, but Casterly Rock is my home. It has belonged to the Lannisters since King Aegon I, I will not give it up!" Tyrion argued. Olenna huffed at his response and brought out her hand fan and started to fan herself. "But I am inclined to give you my southern holding and Lannisport if you continue to provide agriculture shipments of food to both the Crown Lands and the West."

Olenna looked to her son in law to confirm with this. It was already decided that House Redwyn would become the Reach's new Warden Once Lady Olenna passed. "If you give Paxton the Keep at Lannisport I will hold you to that deal and we will continue Agriculture shipments to the Capital and the West."

Daenerys looked over to Elloria who was being oddly quiet. "And what of House Martell?" Dany asked the Lady of the Southernmost house Westeros.

"What we want is Queen Cersei's head on a spear and the Mountain to feed to our snakes and scorpions!" Elloria demanded with a look of pure anger in her eyes.

Daenerys was not familiar with this Mountain Elloria mentioned. Leaning down next to Tyrion he informed her quietly on how the air to the Clegane estate murdered, and raped Oberon's sister and killed her and her children and would eventually murder Oberon.

"Yes, this Mountain character definitely needs to be taken care of, but I want to keep 'Queen' Cersei in Kings Landing, but I will give you territory between Nightsong and Black Haven along with the keeps themselves. It will defiantly help with payback for chasing my brother and I off of Westeros, our home." Daenerys proclaimed with a small nod coming from Tyrion and a look of gratitude from the Lady of Dorin.

"Thank you your Grace."

"I have also spoke with the Dothraki; they will aid in the farming of House Redwyn's new territory while most will return to the Grass Sea. The Unsullied will aid the Queens Guard. I wish to also make those who are present, excluding Lord Redwyn, members of my small council. Tyrion as you all know will be my Hand.

"As always, I will be at your service." Lord Varys accepted.

"I am honored your Grace but I wish to help rebuild House Martell, but if you would like Obora, my oldest has been training in politics since I have taken Lordship of House Martell, she could fill in for me until I can rebuild our great House." Elloria told the Queen.

Dany looked over to Tyrion who gave an approving nod. "I see no problem with that."

Lady Olenna chuckled a little. "I think it's high time that I retire from the politics of the Iron Throne, let me live out my days in High Garden until Paxton has to move from his new keep and take my spot as ruler of the Reach." Olenna laughed slightly earning a smile from the majority of the newly formed alliance.

Daenerys stood up and all of the small talk ceased. "I thank you all for you service and support, I will make good on my promises to the Redwyns, Martells, Lannister, and Greyjoy. I will forever be in debt for your service. Let's retake a kingdom!" Daenerys encouragingly spoke to her allies with banging on the table and here-here's coming from the members around the round table.

"Long live the Queen." Tyrion added with the phrase being repeated.

* * *

 **Brandon Stark** looked at the princess trying to shake her awake. He even attempted to warg into her to wake her up but he knew that was going to be long shot. Bran even tried to kiss her to make her wake up like the stories Old Nan had told him about the sleeping girl being woken up by a kiss. That didn't work and Meera smacked him for doing it.

It was starting to get dark out; the days were becoming shorter as the year(s) had passed. Bran honestly didn't know how much time had passed since he started this journey with Rickon, Osha, Jojen, Hodor, and Meera. He still prayed to the gods that Osha, Shaggydog, and Rickon were okay. He had already lost to many on this journey.

"Bran, I got some firewood and I've almost got that sled finished." Meera said dropping a bunch of sticks next to Myrcella and Bran.

Bran gave a nod while Meera started to build a fire.

"We shouldn't stay here to long, who knows how far that son of a bitch is behind us." Bran told his traveling companion.

"Agreed, but I think when we leave is up to blonde over there. I can barely pull you much less Mrs. Sugar queen." Meera replied with a lot of sass.

"You don't have to be mean about it." Bran huffed with Meera just continuing her work on the make shift camp site.

The two sat there for a little while longer in comfortable silence as they would listen to the crowing of the ravens that followed. Eventually a white raven flew by and rested next to Bran, and on it was a scroll.

"What does it say?" Meera asked.

Bran untied the note from the raven's leg and unscrolled the letter.

"To the Lord of Winterfell,

Jon Snow of House Stark

Winter has come"

Bran read out loud trying to figure out why it was inscribed to Jon.

"I thought you said he was a member of the Nights Watch?" Meera asked.

"He is, or was. But he hasn't opened this yet, so I can write to him that I'm still alive! He can send a party to the wall to let us through the gates without the Nights Watch thinking we're Wildlings!" Bran cheered and started to search all of his pockets hoping to find something to write with.

"Dammit, Meera do you- "

"Here." She said handing him the writing utensil she grabbed out of Jojen's old bag.

After conveying his message Bran rolled up the scroll and tied it back to the white raven. And it flew south.

For the next hour Meera and Bran continued to talk and tell what they were going to do once they got south of the wall. This continued on until heavy breathing came from Myrcella's direction, then unnatural coughing. Crawling over, Bran sat there not sure what to do with the poor girl. The Princess continued to cough until she abruptly sat up crying and shivering.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She cried at Meera and Bran.

"Myrcella, it's me Brandon Stark." Bran said holding the blonde's hand trying to help her sit up.

"Brandon? I thought you were dead… I thought that I was dead." Myrcella cried and leaned onto Bran's shoulder. "I felt it, the blood, everything turned black. Brandon, what happened?"

Bran looked over to Meera who was standing behind the princess gave her a water skin to drink out of. Studying the dark haired girl for a moment before taking the water and downing it. After she finished drinking she repeated her first question. "Where am I?" She asked sternly not taking her eyes off of the dagger on Meera's belt.

"We're about a four nights' journey from Castle Black's main gate. Well at least at our traveling speed." Bran chuckled a little at the last part.

Staring wide eyed at the two Northerners Myrcella looked past Bran and the wintery forest to see the 700-Foot-tall wall. "How in the Seven did I get North of the Wall?" Myrcella shouted at the pair. Practically forgetting that she had almost died.

Bran and Meera looked at each other for a few excruciating long seconds then back at Myrcella. "Um… what do you know of Wargs?" Bran asked the Princess.

"Wargs, like the people that could take over an animal's mind? My uncle would tell me stories about them. But that's what they were, stories nothing more and nothing less." Myrcella answered with Meera sighing.

"Okay Princess time for a history lesson. So listen and shut up." Meera ordered with Myrcella being taken back by the lack of formality.

"Bran is what's called a warg, and yes they are real, we went north of the wall to find a man named the Three-Eyed-Raven. He had the power to visit the past with the aid of the roots of the weretrees. There the Three-Eyed-Raven Taught Bran the same skills that he had. Unfortunately, we had discovered that you can also influence events in the past, that's how the Night King discovered us and killed the Three-Eyed-Raven. Now Bran is the new Raven and he saw your death and tried to save you and wa-la here you are. Got it?" Meera told the shivering princess who was trying to decipher what the northern girl had just told her trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"Can I just go home?" Myrcella finally asked after a minute of the two adventures staring at her.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as always if you have any ideas please review.**

 **May the Force be with you because the night is long and full of terrors.**


	3. South of the Wall

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who've fav, followed, reviewed, Here's another chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **PS: The Frey's family tree is so confusing so I tried my best on who would be the lord.**

 **Chapter Three South of the Wall**

 **Winterfell**

 **Keep Dining Hall**

 **Jon Snow, The King in the North** was standing around the long dining table with Tormund, Ser Davos, and Sansa to discuss the letter that had been sent to Winterfell the night before. Jon Didn't know how and why a white raven would fly from Old Town to North of the Wall and back south to Winterfell but Jon didn't want to question the little bit of luck that had just been granted to him.

"I'll tell you what, if that boy has survived North of the Wall, a crippled at best then I would rather him be with us than against us." Tormund laughed with chuckles coming from around the dining table.

"Aye, but I just want to make sure that this is the lad, it wouldn't be the first time that you've been told that a family member was returning from beyond the wall and were tricked. You paid with your life last time." Ser Davos warned.

Sansa looked at each member of her brother's newly formed advisory council. "If it is indeed my brother than I want him here, with us. Too many Starks have already perished, Robb's dead, Rickon is dead, Jon died and the gods only know if Arya is still alive!" Sansa yelled at everyone. "I don't even know why we have to discuss it, the only thing he asked was to open the gate at the wall once he arrives. He asked us to tell the Night's watch that he and his companions were not Wildlings. Plus, it was his hand writing on the note!" Sansa continued, her face turning redder with each word.

"Sansa is right, even if there's a one percent chance that it is Bran we have to take it." Jon spoke up. "He's also my little brother, if this is indeed Bran then he might know of what's going on with the White Walkers."

Tormund nodding an agreement looked over to Ser Davos who shook his head in disproval.

The meeting continued for another hour or so. Talking about how they planned to break away from the newly crowned Queen of Westeros and the rumors flying around that the last decedent of Aerys Targaryen was on her way to Westeros with her dragons and Houses Tyrell, Greyjoy, and Martell.

Moments later the loud sound of the great hall's door opening turned everyone's heads towards a boy no older than fifteen running into the hall with an unopened scroll in his left hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your Grace but this just came from the Twins." The boy huffed trying to catch his breath.

Jon thanked the boy before looking confused at the seal, on it was a trout. The same sigil of the Tully's of Riverwood.

 _ **"I, Lord Edmure Tully newly established lord of the Twins and the River lands and servant of her grace Queen Cersei demand that House Stark hand over Arya Stark for the murder of Lord Walder Frey former Lord of the Twins and the River lands. This girl butchered the heirs to the Twins and slit the Lords throat and pinned the attached note to the Lords forehead."**_

Jon read carefully not believing a word he said. His own uncle was accusing his niece of murder. Jon knew that Arya could never do such a thing. She was feisty and very unlady like but she could never murder.

"What attached letter?" Sansa asked with her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

Jon turned the letter over to see a blood splatter piece of parchment stuck to the back of Lord Tully's note.

" _ **The Starks Send There Regards"-**_

 _ **Sincerely, Arya of House Stark.**_

"She didn't. She couldn't have, why?" Sansa asked in a hushed voice not able to contemplate these recent events.

"Messenger boy, what's your name?" Jon asked the fifteen-year-old standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Um… Ollie, your Grace. Ollie Lannis" The boy stammered with Jon shivering in surprise and Tormund laughing a bit. "You don't see that every day." He chuckled to Ser Davos.

The boy looked confuse why everyone was reacting to his name. "Ollie, er… can you please right to my dear uncle and tell him that I thank him for telling us that my sister who is also his niece is still alive and once she returns to Winterfell a feast will be held in her honor for avenging your sister and nephew's death and that Lord Edmure is welcome to come. Can you remember all of that Ollie?" Jon ordered the messenger boy who nodded and rushed off.

Jon looked at each of the members around the table who were starring Jon at his response to Edmure's note.

"Well I think that was enough excitement for one night, I think that we should take our leave, your Grace." Davos spoke with Jon nodding in agreement and the former Hand to the King and Tormund left the great hall.

"Jon, what do you think is going to happen once Bran gets home? He is the last legitimate heir of Eddard Stark; how do you believe the North will react to that once they learn he's coming home." Sansa asked the White Wolf who hung his head low.

"I don't know, and I don't care, I just want him home. Safe and sound. I don't care what the rest of the north thinks." Jon replied with Sansa sighing.

"I guess it doesn't matter as long as Lady Lyanna Mormont is still on our side." Sansa stated with Jon slightly cracked a small smile.

Jon sighed once again, "Can you write to Lord Commander Tollett, and tell him that Bran's on his way. I just want him back. We can deal with Lordships later." Jon asked his sister who nodded before seeing herself off.

Jon sat down at the head of the table going into deep thought. 'Arya is out there somewhere being hunted down by her own uncle and Bran is beyond the wall.' Just as Jon thought that they could have a day off with no war, no family member(s) in danger. 'The gods just love the Stark family name'

* * *

 **Brandon Stark** , Meera Reed, and Myrcella Baratheon finally started their trek south three nights ago. Bran new that they were close once they could see fresh sets of horse hoof prints. It hadn't snowed the last two nights. That also reassured Bran that the Night King wasn't right behind them, but Bran still could not get a decent amount of sleep since his run in with the pointy head snow demon. Every time he would lay his head down and close his eyes he would imagine the pain of the Night Prince's icy hand gripping his arm. Even thinking about it made the blackened skin sting ever so slightly.

"He tried to Warg inside me?" Bran heard Myrcella ask Meera bringing Bran out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh yeah he tried, but it gets better. Should I tell her what you did when that didn't work?" Meera asked the young Lord. Meera and Myrcella stopped pushing the make shift sled for a moment and starred at the shaking boy who vigorously shook his head no.

"Now I'm really worried." Myrcella laughed a little.

"Why by the old gods did you two have to start get along? My life was so much simpler when you two wouldn't want to talk to each other." Bran whined with a chuckle coming from the girls.

"So what did he do?" Myrcella asked again with a straight face not taking her eyes off of Bran.

Bran rose his hands in protest, "I did what I thought was-"

"He tried to kiss you awake!" Meera cut off with a shocked Myrcella who started to blush a little, but nowhere compared to the accused.

"Well that is, um different." Myrcella said not sure what to say. "I could have you hang for having your way with the princess of Westeros, but I guess I still owe my life to you so…" Myrcella trailed off with a confused Meera.

"Don't you want to; I don't know at least punch him or something?" Meera asked the still blushing princess.

"I would most of the time but I'm sure he did it to try to wake me up." Myrcella said pointedly, with Bran nodding at the princess very quickly.

Meera and Myrcella once again started to push the sled with Bran on it. They continued on for another hour with the three making small talk about what they were going to do once they got home and how they were going to get Myrcella back.

"I'm sure Robb will let you go back if we trade you for Sansa." Bran added with a shocked face coming from Myrcella.

"Robb?" Myrcella asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you know, the guy that's been waring with your family for the past couple of years." Bran said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh gods, I guess you haven't heard. Bran I'm so sorry." Myrcella gasped and ran over to Bran to see Meera starring at the two in confusion. "Your Mother, brother, and the northern army was murdered at Lord Edmure and one of Walder Frey's daughter's wedding. Roose Bolton and Walder Frey pulled a coup on Lord Stark. I'm so sorry Bran."

Meera looked shocked and Bran lost all senses. He just sat there with no emotion on his face. Then everything turned white and he was staring at a feast hall with the Twin's banners hanging around and a band playing the Rains of Castamere. Suddenly a loud slap could be heard and Bran looked to see his mother with a raised hand and Roose Bolton rubbing the left side of his face.

"Robb, get out of here!" Catelyn yelled to her eldest son.

Once she yelled that Freys and Bolton soldiers started to massacre the northerner's stabbing, shooting, and slitting of throats. One by one they fell to all that was left was Catelyn holding Walder Frey's wife at knife point and a struggling Robb Stark barely able to stand with multiple cross bow bolts stuck in him.

Walder Frey rose his hands for all of the violence to stop.

"Walder Frey, I beg of you, let him go, we will forget about this, we won't take vengeance on you. I swear by my honor as a Stark and Tully" Catelyn pleaded with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Please he's my oldest son, take me as your hostage." Catelyn begged. "Robb get up, get out of here.

"Now why would I do that?" The Frey manically asked the Lady of the North.

Bran watched hopelessly as his family was being butchered and he tried to save them like he managed to do with Myrcella but it wasn't working.

While Bran was trying to recreate the same conditions that he did for Myrcella, Roose Bolton walked through Bran like he was mist and leaned in close to Robb before whispering something in his ear. Then he stabbed Robb in the heart. The cries of Catelyn could be heard echoing throughout the feast hall as she slit Walder Frey's wife's throat and stood there crying.

"Mother, Run!" Bran yelled to no avail. One of Walder's sons came up behind Catelyn and slit her throat deep with a giant gush of blood coming out.

"NOOOOO!" Bran yelled coming up to his mother trying to hold her hand but his hand went through hers like he was a ghost.

Bran sat there as everything but the hall itself started to change, blood disappeared and so did the bodies till just Walder Frey and a dark hair girl was left. She seemed to be serving the Lord of the twins' desert. He also looked like he was going to be sick. 'Serves him right.' Bran thought as Walder looked in the pie itself before sitting back. The dark haired girl reached with her right hand started to peel off her face like it was a mask and revealed to be Arya, Bran's older sister.

"The last thing I ever want you to see is a Stark looking down on you as die." She cruelly stated before slitting his throat.

"ARYA?" Bran yelled, she seemed to have heard him but when she turned and looked directly at him just like Ned did at the Tower of Joy, but looked back at Walder with a smile on her face before stabbing a note to his forehead.

Arya left in a hurry after she did that and Bran was tempted to follow but was curious to see what she stabbed to his family's murderer.

Walking ever so slowly up to the Lord's table he saw in Arya's usual rushed hand writing on the note she stabbed on Lord Frey,

" _ **The Starks Send There Regards"-**_

 _ **Sincerely, Arya of House Stark.**_

Bran didn't know if he should start to fear his sister more than he already did or if he should through her a party.

"Bran! Bran!" Meera's piercing voice cut through his thoughts as he started to shake himself out of his Warg trance.

Waking up he could see the concerned looks of Myrcella and Meera and he also saw that they had continued on to their journey since he could now see the Gate that would eventually lead into Castle Black.

"We've made it." Meera said as the two girls started to push harder. And a loud could be heard being blown from above the wall.

 **A/N: If you have any idea's please review**

 **May the Force be with you , because Lyanna Mormont doesn't grow up, she levels up.**


	4. Every Rose has Its' Thornes

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who fav/followed/reviewed, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter Four: Every Rose Has its thrones**

 **Kings landing**

 **Queen Cersei Lannister** continued to walk down the narrow hallway in the Red Keep with her half dozen Lannister guards following her every step. She knew Jamie would not be pleased that she had not come alone, but what say did he have in the matter? She was Queen now; she had made a lot of enemies with her stunt with Sept of Balor. But she was the Queen and Jamie was going have to understand that her life was in more danger than it ever was.

The Queen Regent continued on for another five minutes with multiple servants and members of the Court kneeling to her as she passed. But even Cersei knew that they were kneeling out of fear and not because she had the respect of her 'loyal' subjects.

She finally arrived at her old room where she agreed to meet Jamie, they knew meeting would be even more dangerous now that all of Kings Landing would be watching her every step.

"Captain, you and your men can leave. I think I know how to get around my own home without an armed escort." Cersei told the captain who was hesitant to let the Queen leave without any armed guards by her side but he knew what had happened to the man before him.

"Your Grace." He finally replied after a second's hesitation and the six red clad knights walked off in formation the same way they had just came from.

Once Cersei had saw the knights turn the corner she knocked quietly on the door and waited a couple of seconds for Jamie to open the wooden door.

Cersei looked at her twin brother's face and saw dry tear marks and his eyes were slightly red.

"Jamie?" Cersei asked as she pushed through and quickly closed the door. "Why are you crying?"

"Well, I think people call it mourning, since you know that I just lost my son, my last child." Jamie answered with his voice getting slightly louder with every word. Cersei was taken back; she didn't understand why he was getting so mad at her. "Or should I say my nephew?" Jamie asked his twin who started to step back at his sudden hostility.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, but you know why we still have to keep our relationship a secret. If the Kingdom ever found out-"

"FUCK THE KINGDOM! HE WAS MY SON, OUR SON AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Jamie yelled at the Queen who backed into the wall.

"I didn't kill him, it wasn't my fault that he couldn't see that, that bitch was using him, and it wasn't my fault that I was going on trial for fucking you!" Cersei yelled back with Jamie staring at her in disbelief.

Jamie just looked at her and calmed his voice slightly. "It wasn't your fault? Tell me, your Grace, how wasn't this your fault? First you put the High Sparrow where he was, you ignited the Wild Fire, must I remind you that I got my nickname for killing a man who _threatened_ to do the same thing?" Jamie asked the Queen who starred at her lover in shock.

Before Cersei could retort back the Hand to the Queen walked in not fazed by what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your Grace, but a raven has flown in from Casterly Rock, it deals with urgent business about the Tyrells." Qyburn interrupted not taking threat to the murderous look Jamie was giving him for interrupting his yelling match with Cersei.

Cersei took the letter from her Hand and read it to herself before reading it aloud.

 _ **"The Tyrells have started their advance earlier than expected, they've surprised our forces at Old Oak and at Lannisport. Our forces are also reporting that a Martell and Tyrell combined force is amassing at the Blackhaven and Summerhall boarder. We need reinforcements from Kings Landing if we are going to ever retake our southern holdings."**_

Cersei finished reading the report and threw it at the wall. She couldn't believe it, she had only been Queen for a couple of days and her reign is already coming crashing down. Going over to the corner of her old room she grabbed a left over bottle of wine and poured it into a glass before sipping it.

"I need to address the court on recent events, Jamie Lannister, I Cersei of the House Lannister, first of her name, Queen Regent of the Andals and the First Men, protector of the seven Kingdoms hereby instate to you the position of General of the West. I need somebody I can trust to lead our forces against the Tyrells. Once we knock Highgarden out of the game the Martells won't have the man power to take both the West and the Stormlands by themselves." Cersei told Jamie who just looked at his sister like she was insane.

"Cersei, my place is with you, and taking on the Tyrells and the Martells by ourselves that's suicide!" Jamie yelled. "Talk some sense into her Qyburn!"

"Your brother is right, maybe you should pull the men back to the keeps and force them to fight on your terms. The Tyrell armies are meant to fight on the open battle field. Use Casterly Rock to your advantage." Qyburn advised the Queen who took another long sip of her wine. Jamie as well poured a glass and took a long sip.

"Qyburn is right." Jamie admitted with Cersei giving a long sigh in response.

"Fine, but I want you to get to Casterly Rock as fast as you can, I won't lose our home to that wilted flower." Cersei ordered her brother who agreed and walked quickly out of the room and giving Cersei a kiss on the cheek as he went by.

Jamie quietly shut the door behind him. Qyburn looked over to Cersei realizing that Ser Gregor Clegane was not with her. "Where's our friend?"

"He's entreating my guest down in the dungeon." Cersei laughed and walked out not forgetting

the half empty bottle of wine.

'Sometimes I think she drinks like her brother.' Qyburn thought to himself as he eventually went out of the former Queen Mother's bed room.

* * *

 **Arya Stark** finally managed to make it to Greywater Watch that was at the boarder of the Twins and the North. Arya knew that the Reeds were allied with her father, she hoped that the Frey's troops wouldn't dare follow her into the North. If she could get to the Keep she hoped she could ask for a horse to get her to Winterfell. If the rumors she had been hearing were true, that Jon had managed to retake Winterfell, then she did have a home to go to.

Arya stayed off of the main road in fear that some knights of the Crossing would catch up with her. She wished she hadn't dropped the face of that human trafficker she had killed when she snuck into the Twins but what can she say, she was in the moment when she fed Walder his sons and slit his throat.

After walking just off of the roads for a few more miles she started to hear the clopping of horses behind her. Running a few more feet to the right of the road she found a hollow log she could hide out in until the knights passed. Running towards it her foot got tangled in a root and she fell hard snapping twigs and larger sticks as she and she let out a scream in surprise to her sudden fall. Hoping that the horsemen had not heard her fall she continued to lay there. She lye as still as she could but the sudden snapping of twigs made her suddenly turn her head towards the direction it had come from. Standing about five yards away was a crossbowman flanked by two swordsmen who were trying to silently search for the sudden disruption.

"Come on, it was probably an animal." One of the swordsmen told the crossbowman who looked unconvinced.

"Didn't you hear the scream, the little cunt's out here." The crossbowman said scanning his surroundings.

He looked over to where she had fell and pointed and the three walked ever so closer to where Arya was laying. Not daring to look at where the three were going, Arya placed her hand on Needle and waited for the three to pass. The soldiers took their time to get to their destination and once their back was turned to Arya, she stood up as silently as she could and rammed her sword through the crossbowman's throat, the sudden noise of coughing startled the two swordsmen as they turned to see their archer with a sword through his throat. The left soldier swung his sword at Arya as she backed out the way and the second one slammed her into the ground. He drew his sword as Arya was to dazed to get up and saw him lift his sword up to strike her.

Flinching as the sword came down a loud snarl came out of the bushes that distracted the sword man for a moment and a giant white and brown wolf came charging out of the bushes and bit the neck of the soldier that had smacked Arya down. The wolf turned its head to look at the last soldier who backed up against a tree shaking his head pointing his sword nervously at the wolf.

Arya could only stare, she has never seen a wolf this big before, her father had told her that direwolves got to be about the same size as the wolf that stood in front of her but there was no way that a direwolf was this far south.

"Good doggy." The soldier cried as the magnificent creature growled at the man who tried to swing his sword at the beast but fell short and the wolf took its opportunity to strike at the soldier who screamed in agony when the wolf threw all of its force against the man. Arya could not take her eyes off of the scene.

After the wolf had killed the soldier the wolf turned its attention to Arya and started to walk towards her. Not sure if the wolf would be hostile towards her, Arya started to back up until she too was pinned up against a tree and the wolf started to walk towards her faster Arya not knowing what to do stood still hoping that the wolf wouldn't perceive her as a threat. Walking up till the wolf stood face to face to Arya starring her in the eye. At first she just stood there sniffing, then she leaned in and started to lick Arya's face, surprised by the wolf's actions Arya slipped down the trunk of the tree she was leaning on and petted the wolf, the wolf followed suite and laid her head in Arya's lap.

"Nymeria?" Arya asked the wolf, at first the wolf just sat there not fazed by the word but after another second the wolf turned her head and faced Arya giving a soft cry.

Trying to hold back tears Arya sat there hugging the direwolf tightly. "I knew that I would find you, I could have used your help." Arya mumbled as she put her face in the direwolf's soft fur.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please if you have any ideas tell me.**

 **May the force be with you, because Fire and Blood is coming.**


	5. The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors

**A/N: As always thanks to those who reviewed/fav/followed. Here's another chapter on our favorite characters's journeys. I hope you like it and to White 100 That was somewhat on the lines on what I was thinking on the intriductions, I'm still debating if I want Sansa there when Bran brings that up.**

 **Chapter Five the Night is Dark and Full of Terrors**

 **Castle Black**

 **Brandon Stark** was enjoying the first meal he had in years that was not outside in the fringed cold or in a cave. Meera also seemed to be enjoying it as well. Myrcella, well Myrcella was glad to be indoors, she didn't seem as excited as the other two were about the food.

Bran expected the Nights Watchmen to be acting differently around the two girls, but they acted like they had seen girls within their times on the wall which was strange to Bran since girls were not technically aloud on the wall or in the Keep.

Bran continued to stuff his face with the food, though it had no comparison to the food back in Winterfell, it was defiantly in an improvement from what he has been eating.

Lord Commander Edison Tollett watched slightly amused as the three stuffed their faces with the food. Bran continued to thank the Lord Commander for his hospitality.

"Any brother of Jon's is a brother of mine." Ed would respond with the three guests nodding to his words as the young Lord continued to eat.

"We have two rooms available for you guys, just below my personal quarters. It's nothing fancy but it should keep you warm and dry at least." The Lord Commander laughed.

"Anything is welcomed compared to sleeping in caves and in the snow." Meera laughed.

Ed laughed as well, after a few moments of silence from the table Myrcella stood up, "I think I may retire for the night." Myrcella announced and Ed got up as well.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms if you are ready." Ed told Bran and Meera who agreed and helped pick up Bran up and Myrcella grabbed the side Meera wasn't carrying.

"I can get a watchman to help him." Ed told the girls who declined.

The four went out of the mess hall and towards the west end of the Castle where their rooms were at. Ed ran ahead of the group to open one of the doors to allow the trio to enter. Thanking him as they went by the girls set Bran down on his bed.

"Well, I'll let you three get settled down, the other room is on your right, the door should be unlocked. Um, Good night." Ed said awkwardly and walked out as the trio thanked him once more.

The room was small, it had room for a bed, a small fire place in the corner and a desk and chair on the opposite wall to the bed. Meera went over and threw another log on the small flame and Myrcella helped Bran get his winter furs off. With the young Lord slightly blushing as the blond took off his heavy winter wear. She then helped Bran get his legs under the covers and started to tuck him in. Bran didn't know if he was a lucky son of a bitch or if this was considered to be downgrading himself but he liked to think it was the former.

"Well this is nice." Meera said loudly drawing the attention of Myrcella and Bran who gave an annoyed sigh at Meera's interruption.

"Well, if you two are done over there I'm going to get some sleep, on a real bed. Not that I remember what that feels like." Meera announced and grabbed Myrcella's arm and quickly walked out of the room into the frigid cold with Bran calling goodnight after the two.

Bran finished pulling the covers up to himself and turned to face the fire. Bran shifted uncomfortably at the unusual softness of the bed. Trying to distract himself from the feeling he stared at the dim fire. Trying to have it mesmerize himself into unconsciousness. Bran finally felt his eyes grow heavy and he slowly closed his eyes into darkness.

 _Bran opened his eyes to see himself in a wintery forest. He was also walking, not taking notice to his sudden ability to walk he started to walk through the dense trees. Eventually he came to a break in the forest. There the trees became smaller and they started to dispense from one another. He stared up in amazement at the beauty of the scenery. Not looking where he was going he bumped into something. Reflexively he jumped back and looked at what he had run into, it was a little girl, no older than ten standing there with her eyes closed, walking towards her and leaning down to get a closer look Bran saw how pale her skin was and the cuts all over her exposed skin and the rips in her clothing._

 _Taking a small step closer Bran leaned closer to the girl who had an emotionless expression on her face. Reaching out with his right hand Bran attempted to touch her and when his hand was about an inch from her face she opened her eyes to reveal the icy blue eyes that belonged to the White Walkers and their undead army of Wights. Jumping back in fright Bran fell into another person, looking up he saw that this person had the same type of eyes as the girl and the person's skin looked as icy pale as the snow._

 _Screaming Bran ran into another Wight, Bran screamed once again and kept running but every time he would change direction another Wight would block his path. Eventually Bran was encircled by a horde of the undead. They didn't move…or blink. They just stared at Bran as he looked fearful at the horde. They stayed at this position that to Bran felt like it had been for hours but Bran knew it was probably not even being five minutes. Continuing to stay like this Bran finally decided to stand up. As he stood up the horde directly in front of him started to make an opening for Bran to walk through._

 _Taking a nervous glance around Bran slowly walked forward and continued to follow the path as the Wights followed his every step with their icy cold eyes. Bran continued on for at least a quarter of a mile when he finally spotted where the Wights were leading him. At the end of the path was the unholy off spring of death and Winter himself, the Night King. Turning around quickly Bran ran into a wall of Wights as they closed the path behind him, turning to face the Night King Bran tried to shrink as low as possible and worthlessly hoping the Night King wouldn't take notice of the skinny boy._

 _Reaching out with his hand the Night King seemed to grip the young Stark with some sort of invisible force and pulled him towards him with the black scorched skin where the Night King had previously marked him burning him and it made Bran want to die to end the enormous amount of pain he felt from the frozen devil._

" _Brandon!"_

" _Bran_ don!"

"BRANDON!" A feminine voiced yelled. Slowly drifting out of his not so peaceful slumber Bran looked through his blurry vision to see Myrcella hovering over him.

"Are you alright? I think you were having a nightmare." Myrcella said standing up strait and yawning a little.

Feeling his face, Bran realized he felt the wetness of tears, looking away and trying to quickly dry them up Myrcella went and sat on the bed next to Bran's chest.

"Did I wake you up?" Bran finally asked as he turned back around to face Myrcella who shook her head no.

"I couldn't get to sleep so I found a book on the floor and started to read it by the fire. Plus, the floor wasn't that comfortable." Myrcella chuckled as Bran rose his eyebrows in suspicion.

"There was only one bed, and before you ask Meera said I could take it but I told her that she deserves it. And I'm pretty sure it was smaller than this one." Myrcella explained as she started to shiver a little.

"You can um, get under the covers, if you want I mean." Bran nervously offered with Myrcella laughing at the Stark's nervousness.

"Only if you swear not to 'have your way' with the Princess of Westeros." Myrcella laughed as she quoted herself from earlier that day.

"I swear on my honor as a Stark." Bran said with Myrcella laughing as she got in the bed with the Stark boy.

"You know most men would take the opportunity they were given with a Princess in their bed." Myrcella tiredly said as she snuggled up on Bran who was surprised at the blonde's willingness to cuddle up with him.

"It's a good thing I'm not most men." Bran after the sudden shock of the Princess moving in closer finally said which gained him a playful smack to the arm.

Giving one last yawn Myrcella placed the side of her head onto Bran's chest she silently fell asleep. Bran not sure what to do just starred at the sight before him and gave a slight smile before quietly wishing the Princess a goodnight and slowly drifting back asleep himself.

* * *

Bran woke to hushed voices, struggling to open his eyes he saw the blurry images of Meera and Lord Commander Tollett standing and whispering amongst themselves. Noticing that he had awoken Meera gave him a pointed look and Ed just gave him a knowing wink.

"Well, that was fast." Meera mocked as Bran just sighed at her antics.

"Nothing happened, I swear." Bran whispered yelled trying not to wake Myrcella up.

"Sure, whatever you say, whenever you want to wake Myrcella up, we are going to break our fast and Lord Commander Tollett was kind enough to give us his last cart and a horse to take back to Winterfell." Meera reported before she and the Lord Commander left the room and letting in the cold air with them as they left.

Bran looking down to see the sleeping form of Myrcella, he hated to think that anyone could want to poison and kill one of if not the sweetest and nicest girl he had ever met.

"Myrcella, hey we have to get going." Bran whispered into the blonde's ear. She murmured some words that Bran couldn't understand and turned herself the other way almost knocking Bran out of bed.

Feeling the sudden shift and the foreign object she had hit she quickly woke up. Looking up Myrcella starred at Bran for a moment confused before the memories of last night kicked in.

"Did I really fall asleep, in your bed, with you?" Myrcella asked with Bran laughing a bit.

"You sound as though that is bad thing." Bran replied with Myrcella quickly shaking her head no.

"No, no that's not what I meant, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, but as much as it pains me we have to get up." Bran interrupted the princess. Who sighed and uncovered the two and started to get up.

"Do you need help?" Myrcella asked Bran who shook his head no and started to sit up in his bed.

"Can you just hand me my winter gear and you can come get me once you're dressed." Bran told the southerner.

"If you're sure." Myrcella replied handing Bran his furs and she walked out of the room quickly and slammed the door behind her.

" _Do you need help? Oh no, I can get ready all by myself, I don't need some cute blonde princess to get me ready."_ Bran silently mocked himself as he mentally kicked himself for missing this oppertunity.

Bran continued to get ready as he put his heavy furs over his shirt and put his heavy winter trousers over his pants. 'It's a good thing the Children of the forest can knit and properly make clothing.' Bran thought to himself as he realized how short he was when he first started this journey three plus years ago according to what Ed had told him last night.

A sudden knocking at the door drew Bran's thoughts from himself.

"Bran, are you ready?" Myrcella's voice called from the other side.

"Whenever you are." Bran replied trying to put as much of his unwavering boyish charm in his voice.

Myrcella walked in dressed in the furs we gave her and her hair was tucked inside of her heavy coat. Bran held his arm up and Myrcella grabbed his side and carried/dragged Bran out of the small room into the frigid cold.

Meera was putting fresh supplies into the cart when she caught the princess dragging the Lord of Winterfell across the court yard towards the mess hall. Running to catch up she grabbed Bran's other side and helped the two into the mess hall.

"You two go ahead and eat, the Lord Commander and I are finishing loading the cart, so once you guys are done eating we can _finally_ get back." Meera said and walked out of the mess hall leaving the Lord and Princess to eat with a couple of the Nights Watchmen.

* * *

 **The Sea of Dorne**

 **Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen** stood in her quarters aboard the _Sikagon Hen Drakarys,_ the flag ship among her fleet of almost two hundred warships filled with the Unsullied, the Dothraki, and the armies of the Tyrell and Martell houses that were not busy fighting on Westeros itself.

In her quarters with her was Lord Varys aka the Spider, and her Hand Lord Tyrion Lannister. Varys had requested a meeting with the two about rumors he had heard from his little birds about events in the north that he had been waiting to confirm with another source before he wanted to report to the Mother of Dragons.

"You wanted an audience, Lord Varys?" Daenerys asked the spymaster.

"Yes, while I was on my adventures to recruit the south into our cause I met up with some of my little birds." Varys started as Tyrion poured himself a glass of wine and took a seat next to his queen.

"And you have birds that speak to you?" Daenerys asked confused at the analogy as Tyrion gave a small laugh.

"No your Grace, he means the people, mostly poor orphan children he recruits to do his spying for him." Tyrion answered with Dany coming to her senses.

"Oh, right, continue please."

"Like I was saying my little birds have informed me that former Lord Commander Jon Snow, the bastard of the former Warden of the North and Hand to the King Robert. He has retaken Winterfell from the Boltons, and the North has named him King of the North." Varys reported Dany taking a seat on her bed sighing.

Just as I am about to take the Seven Kingdoms, half of them want to break off from the crown.

"And there's another thing." Varys said solemnly. Dany looked up at him to continue. "Your wife contracted Little Finger into sending the Knights of the Vale to aid Lord Snow and they are rumored to be joining the North as well."

Tyrion almost dropped his glass in surprise and Dany looked at the two.

"Wife?" Dany yelled to her Hand who just stared at Varys.

"Sansa's still alive?" Tyrion asked with Varys just standing there almost amused at the shock in the bedroom. "Yes your Grace, Tyrion is legally bond to a Stark." Varys explained with a fuming Tyrion.

"Why didn't you tell me we already have an alliance with the Starks by marriage?" Dany asked her hand who just continued to drink.

"Because we never completed the marriage, if you know what I mean." Tyrion explained with Dany sighing. "I wasn't going to rape the poor girl. She was not even half my age at the time… well I guess still. Plus, she was fragile and still under the harassment of our 'great' king." Tyrion justified with Dany holding her hand up for him to stop.

"You don't need to justify your reasoning, I got ahead of myself." Dany reassured taking Tyrion's hand in her own.

"And your marriage to her is probably been overshadow by whom last married the poor girl." Varys interrupted with Tyrion looking at the spy master for answers.

"Lord Baelish sold her to the Boltons for an alliance with the Vale and the North. Ultimately she escaped from the butchers and fed Ramsey Snow to his own hounds once she and Jon retook the Keep." Varys summed up. Dany wasn't familiar with the Northern houses the spymaster had named but the look on Tyrion's face told her enough, that these were truly evil men.

"Thank you for your report Lord Varys." Dany said to Lord Varys and the spymaster excused himself leaving the Mother of Dragons and the most famous Dwarf in the world alone.

"I need you to go to Winterfell." Dany said breaking the silence with Tyrion sighing.

"I know. I don't want to leave your side, but I know how important the North is to the South, and so do they. But by the time I get there you would already have taken Kings Landing." Tyrion explained to the queen.

"Yes, that is why I will let you take Viserion. He has taking a, um liking to you." Dany said with Tyrion looking at his queen with an exciting look in his eyes.

"Under one condition though." Dany said that didn't break Tyrion's look of excitement.

"I want you to take Theon Greyjoy." That broke the Dwarf's look of amazement.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Tyrion yelled at the queen whose facial expression did not change.

"If we are going to be in an alliance with the Starks and the Greyjoys then the Greyjoy who brought the Starks and the North so much pain is going to need to make amends." Dany explained as Tyrion refilled his glass.

"Well, if we won't get killed for bringing a dragon to Winterfell or for me being a Lannister then we most definitely will be killed for bringing _him_ there."

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, as always plz review if you have any ideas about anything.**

 **May the Force be with you because, winter is delayed and so is season 7 :(**


	6. Viserys Name Sake

**A/N: Well here is another chapter, Sorry it took so long but after looking at the original draft I decided adding another sub plot would be too much at the moment so here came this. Because of that I'm going to wait and add in the main plot line for Melisadre, Arya and another character for later, but they will eventually come in.**

 **Aldon Blackreyne: I may just used that letter, I've never been good at writing letters so that really saves me. Thank you :)**

 **And Thank you to all of those who fav/followed/reviewed you guys are the best.**

 **Chapter Six Viserys Name Sake**

 **The Sea of Dorne**

 **Lord Tyrion Lannister** finished yet another glass of wine, as he watched amused at the queen delivering Theon Greyjoy his new orders to accompany the dwarf on his adventures to the North to negotiate with King Snow about rejoining the south once Westeros is under the rule of Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Tyrion knew it was a lost cause, the North were the first ones to raise their banners against Ayres Targaryen right after Robert Baratheon declared war against the crown. The Targaryens were the reason why King Snow lost his aunt Lyanna, the reason why the uncle and grandfather he never got to know were dead. Granted that was because of two men, one thought that he was the professed savior of the world and the other was a mad man. But Daenerys would not seek his council on the matter, Tyrion advised the Queen to take the north by force but she would claim that it would push them further into rebellion and the end result would be a fore long division between the South and North.

Tyrion continues to watch Theon give the best facial expressions as the Queen continued to give him his orders.

"They'll kill me!" Theon yelled with Yara smacking him.

"Would you just man up already?" His sister yelled at the shaking Greyjoy.

"Well for the first time in my life I can happily say that it is kinda' hard for me to man up!" Theon yelled back with Tyrion shaking his head at the poor excuse the Greyjoy was giving to his sister and the Queen.

Deciding now was good time to make his presence known Tyrion gave his glass to one of the Queen's handmaidens and walked up behind Theon, "Why, because you have no cock?" Tyrion asked as Theon jumped at his sudden declaration. "Most of this invasion force has no cock? What makes you so different? Because yours wasn't cut off at birth or because it was cut off by Ramsey Snow? Almost every Unsullied and former slave in this fleet had to suffer their own Ramsey Snow, so I don't want to hear that since you don't have a cock that you cannot do your job to serve our queen and kneel to your brother and sister from another mother and say 'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'" Tyrion ordered the younger man who just stared at the half man and the rest of the ship did the same at Tyrion's sudden outburst.

"Then we can see how long it takes for King Snow to execute you." Tyrion added with some light laughter coming from the dwarf.

Theon sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this mission and left to go gather some supplies. "Look on the bright side, you'll be the second man to ever fly a dragon in recent times." Tyrion tried to get the Greyjoy to try and look forward to something on this trip. Mainly because Tyrion didn't want to listen to him complain the entire ride.

"Who would the first be then?" Yara Greyjoy asked the Lannister.

"Why me of course, you don't think that I would let that moron be the first man to ride a dragon in over a couple hundred years?" Tyrion told the future Queen of the Iron Isles.

"Will you do me a favor Lord Tyrion?" Yara asked the dwarf who turned to look at the woman.

"That depends if it is in my power, and if it is worth my time." Tyrion told the Iron Born somewhat sarcastically.

"Bring my brother back, as unharmed as possible. I already lost him, twice. I won't be able to handle a third time." Yara told/ begged the dwarf who took the pirate's hand in his own.

"If what Theon has told me about what he did for Sansa is true then I know she will not let harm come to your brother." Tyrion reassured Yara. Letting go of her hand Tyrion went back to his cabin to grab the bag he had packed for this journey.

* * *

Tyrion stared at Viserion as he flew in closely to the _Sikagon hen Drakarys,_ his lightly colored scales reflecting the light and making them shine like the night stars.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" The soft voice of Daenerys' translator asked Tyrion.

"Yes Missandei, that he is, all three of them are the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen." Tyrion replied looking back at the beast as he flew forward and dived into the sea. "They love to fish don't they?" Tyrion laughed as the dragon resurfaced with the tail of a shark hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh good, he already ate I guess that means he's ready." Dany spoke startling the dwarf and the former slave.

"My Queen." Missandei respectably bowed.

"Your Grace."

"Are you ready?" Dany asked Tyrion who nodded.

"I'm just waiting for my traveling companion." Tyrion answered.

"Viserion should be able to get you most of the way there before dawn, but you will need to stop for an hour or so to let him rest. He has never flown the distance you will be going, and he's never experienced the cold north, just be patient with him." Dany explained to the dwarf.

"I won't let you down." Tyrion said bowing his head a little in respect before seeing Theon walking towards the two with a bag slung around his right shoulder and he gripped his sheathed sword in his left hand. "Him on the other hand, well I can only pray, and you know I don't do that much."

"Be nice Tyrion, we need this alliance with the North and I cannot have my allies hating each other, or at least wanting to kill each other." Dany explained.

"Let's just hope you're right about this, and let us hope that Jon Snow still possess the honor that his father had." Tyrion muttered while Daenerys looked back over the railing of her ship to see Rhaegal and Viserion snuggling close together on the _Lenton hen Zaldrīzes,_ which was a giant floating platform that housed the dragons. It was attached to one of Daenerys supply ships that had enough power and sails to carry both the supply cruiser and the dragons floating home.

"It's almost as they know they won't be seeing each other for some time." Missandei spoke up observing her queen's facial expression.

Theon finally made his way over to the dwarf, queen and the translator. "I'm ready your grace."

"Good, don't fail me, I won't be able to bring together this empire without Winterfell." The queen ordered with Theon nodding in understanding.

"Viserion, aōha muña jaelagon ao!" Dany shouted and the lighter colored dragon screeched something to his brother and flew towards the _Sikagon hen Drakarys_. The dragon flew over to the side of the ship and kept a steady pace with the ship while his mother started to give him instructions in Valyrian.

"Do you know what she's saying?" Theon asked his companion.

"Bits and pieces, basically she's saying that I'm in charge and please. She stressed that pleased, to not eat the Northerners and their livestock." Tyrion answered while looking around for Missandei noticing that she had disappeared.

"Come on Tyrion, Theon. Viserion has been prepped, he should listen to you and do as you say… unlike his name sake." Dany explained muttering the last part.

Suddenly the ship started to rock uncontrollably when the dragon grabbed onto the ship to climb aboard. The Dothraki marauders ran to the sides to throw up while the Unsullied stayed unfazed and simply grabbed the nearest railing and stayed in their guarding formation.

"Wow, Sagon vasḮr Viserion." Dany told her son who looked at her with a look that if Tyrion didn't know any better than he would assume that Viserion would be giving his mother a guilty smile.

After 'smiling' at his mother the dragon turned his long neck and his face examined his future companions, he first looked at Theon, almost glaring at the Iron Born then his attention came to Tyrion. At first Viserion just sniffed the dwarf then he started to crawl forward shaking the ship in the process.

Backing up in surprise Tyrion found himself trapped between the man eating dragon and the sea. Hoping for the best Tyrion stood as strait and still as possible and slowly walked to the dragon and extending his hand. The dragon dipped his head in response and Viserion placed his snout in the palm of the half man and slightly purred.

"That's right, you know me. I unchained you." Tyrion whispered and started to rub the giant flying lizard's head. Walking slowly over to his wing Tyrion carefully lifted himself on the dragon, careful not to startle the beast and climbed onto the top of the beautiful creature's back.

"Well looky hear. I'm the first man to ever ride on a dragon. And the first dwarf." Tyrion announced with the crew chuckling at his announced accomplishment.

"Let's go Greyjoy."

* * *

Theon didn't talk much on the way, he often screamed when Viserion would surprise the two with a sudden dive or a sudden burst of speed but the Tyrion was content inspecting the ground and noticing how small humanity really was when they were up in the air. It was a new feeling to Tyrion, being in the air that was. He eventually accepted the fact and came to terms with the idea that dragons were real and that they could fly, but he never really knew how amazing it must be to be able to be this far above the ground and managed to travel distances in a fraction of the time it would take for horse or boat.

"Having fun Greyjoy?" The Lannister asked his campion.

Theon shook his head no and kept his head parallel with Viserion's long neck that he kept completely strait with his body that helped with his aerodynamics.

"I feel sick." Theon replied not daring to look down.

"I guess it's a good thing that you are sitting behind me, because I do not want your barf in my face." Tyrion retorted while Theon kept making faces like he was about to throw up.

Tyrion knew that they had to be getting close to Winterfell since they were freezing and add the fact that snow was starting to fall around them.

"How much further do you reckon that we have till we get there?" Theon asked.

"We passed the Twins almost a an hour ago, So I would say another hour or so. It honestly depends on Viserion." Tyrion replied while looking back at the dragon trying to determine if the creature could handle another hour of flying.

"Lo ao jaelagon mazemagon keligon jagon sepār gaomagon ῡja." Tyrion told the dragon who seemed to shake his 'no' and continued onto his quest to the north.

"What did you tell him?" Theon asked the dwarf.

"I simply asked if he needed a break he is more than welcomed to stop, at least that is what I hope I asked him, my Valyrain is a little rusty."

For the next hour the dwarf, pirate, and the dragon continued their cold journey to the north only stopping to let Viserion get some water at a secluded lake and it gave the humans a chance to put on their winter wear. Once they got back on their journey it only took the three a few minutes to see the rising towers of Winterfell and in the distance the sigil of House Stark flew in the wind.

"I don't remember the sigil being white on a field of black." Theon observed as the companions got close enough to see the white direwolf on the flag.

"It's because Jon's a Snow, bastards can't share the same sigil as their Lord Father's. Why do you think they call him the White Wolf? It's not because his wolf is white, it's because he is a Bastard and apparently the North recognizes that and they simply don't care, as long as he is of House Stark then that must be good enough for them." Tyrion explained with Theon nodding along.

Bells sounded in the distance and torches started to light the ramparts and towers. "It looks like our presence has been noticed." Tyrion muttered, giving Theon a slight nod he reached behind him and pulled a string that held a long white cloth wrapped up in a bundle. Once he pulled it the cloth unraveled to reveal a long white cloth trail long and big enough for even the eldest man could tell what it represented.

Fearing for the worst Theon and Tyrion leaned down on Viserion as far as they could just in case the Stark men did not head their signal of truce. Yells could be heard from the towers from watch commanders telling their archers to hold their fire.

Circling the town Tyrion directed the dragon to land in the largest clearing which was in front of the main keep. Screams and cries could be heard from the locals as they pointed and drew their weapons. Landing roughly Tyrion released the breath that he had not noticed that he was holding.

Climbing off of the beast growls and curses could be heard directed towards the Lannister. Though that was nothing compared to the taunts and insults that were being directed towards the Greyjoy. Luckily no one seemed to be brave enough to assault the two with Viserion behind them.

"Lord Tyrion, for what do we owe for the pleasure?" The voice of the bastard, Jon Snow asked, his voice cutting through the others while majority quieted to listen to their 'king'.

"Hello, bastard. It has been a while." Tyrion said drawing some looks of anger from the crowd as Tyrion spoke.

"That is the King in The North you are speaking to." An older man with grey hair and a whitening beard spoke up who stood behind Jon Snow, meanwhile the King in the North stood amazed at the dragon that stood in front of him.

"My apologies, but the last time I checked my sister from the Seven Hells was the ruler of _all_ of Westeros." Tyrion retorted, not drawing the laughs he had hoped for.

"Umm, your Grace, could we please take this inside, my Queen wants me to discuss important information about the coming war." Tyrion asked drawing Jon back to reality.

"Yes, of course my Lord, but why is _he_ here?" Jon asked pointing at Theon who couldn't muster the courage to look up at his surrogate brother and the people of the North.

"Yes, I have been very vocal about sending him here with me, Queen Daenerys wouldn't head my council." Tyrion muttered to the bastard.

"Well I'm sure Lady Sansa would be happy to see you." Jon said looking at Theon.

"Your Grace, you can't expect us to let him walk a-"

"He is not our prisoner, if I recall we owe this keep to him, if it were not for Theon Greyjoy, then we would have not been able to have my sister brought to us, and we would not have had the Knights of the Vale to help us defeat the Boltons. My word on the subject is final." Jon ordered the men of the north who muttered and mumbled at the King's order while Theon finally starting to look up at Jon. "Come on inside, you two must be freezing." The King said turning towards the door, but not before stealing another glance at Viserion who had laid down and put his wings over his head and started to snore.

"No!" Theon shouted drawing the attention of the crowd once more. "No, I need to say something." Theon yelled with Tyrion giving the hand motion for him to stop what he was doing.

"I have wronged you, the great people of Winterfell, I have destroyed your homes, I killed our great knight, and I am responsible for the death of the smartest and greatest Maester that ever lived. I am responsible for the Boltons being able to invade and perverting the greatest town and house that had ever stood. I wish I could say that the torture that Ramsey Bolton put me through made up for my crimes against you, I never realized how lucky I was to have this place as my home, to have Lord Eddard Stark as my Lord, he was the closest thing to a father I have ever known and I betrayed his memory, I betrayed the memory of my best friend, my brother Robb, and I have betrayed the trust of my brothers and sisters. And for that I am sorry, I am sorry more than you could ever know. Just please don't hold the actions of one _man_ against the Queen Daenerys, for she is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and she will do right by the North." Theon spoke, with his eyes starting to water and for the first time in his life Tyrion Lannister was at a loss for words.

"Thank you Theon, though we had a hard time seeing eye to eye, well we rarely ever saw eye to eye but you have nothing to apologize to me for, saving Sansa definitely showed that you knew what really was the right thing to do." Jon said walking up to Theon and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Grrrr." The growling of Viserion pierced through the air as he looked defensively at Theon but started to sniff Jon. Looking at him for a second Viserion lowered his head and slightly bowed to the King in the North.

Placing his other hand out to tell his men to lower their bows and swords that were drawn, he slowly steeped up to the over grown lizard and placed his hand on the top of Viserion's head and slowly moved his hand over the dragon's head.

"Can we please go in now?" Tyrion asked rubbing his hands over his arms trying to warm up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, if you have any ideas, please review :)**

 **May the Force be with you because Band camp is near.**


	7. The Princess

**A/N: As always thanks to those who've reviewed/fav/followed. Here is the next installment of the adventures of Bran and the rest of Westeros. I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Seven the Princess**

 **South of the Wall**

 **Brandon Stark** wrapped himself up in the blanket once more. The cold was bearable considering where they had just come from but the icy breeze would still cut through. Shivering he leaned in closer to Myrcella who sat next to him trying to stay warm herself. Meera didn't seem to be affected by the cold as much as her traveling companions, she stayed in the front manning the reins of the horse that was pulling their cart.

Myrcella continued to shiver and tried to shake some of the snow off of her that was steadily falling.

"How are you holding up?" Bran asked the princess who continued to shiver.

"Cold, how do you Northerners deal with this through the summers, much less the winters?" Myrcella asked with Bran chuckling a little bit.

"Well, I am as old as the summer so this will be my first winter." Bran informed the Princess who playfully slapped the Lord of Winterfell's arm.

"You should come home South with me, it'll be safer from the White Walkers and I know Mother would let you stay once she learns that you're the reason why I am alive." Myrcella offered looking up at Bran who shook his head.

"You know I can't, my place is at Winterfell, and I am the only one that truly understands what a threat the Night's King possess to all of Westeros, perhaps the rest of the world." Bran answered with Myrcella sighing.

"It was at least worth a try."

"How about we get off of the topic of the cold glooming north, I never did ask you why you were in Dorne to begin with." Bran said catching Myrcella by surprise. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I was just curious."

"No, it's alright, you know the only reason why I was there was because of the war of the 'five kings'. My uncle Tyrion sold me off to an arranged marriage with Prince Doran's son, Trystane. My uncle hoped to keep Dorne out of the War of Five kings. It worked." Myrcella explained with Bran couldn't decide if he should try to comfort Myrcella or curse Tyrion Lannister's name for the gods to hear.

"It was rough at first, coming there alone, the first time I've been away from the Red Keep without father or my mother, then I met my betrothed. Trystane was shy, he didn't want anything to do with a 'Western Lion' at first but once we actually sat down and talked we grew attached to one another. I even wanted to believe that we _were_ in love." Myrcella laughed to herself.

"What happened to him, you act like he died." Bran questioned with Myrcella looking at him like he was some naïve fool.

"I know how Ellaria Sand operates, she has been vowing vengeance for over a year now trying to seek her revenge on me, my family, and Prince Doran. I know once she 'killed' me that her next target would be the royal family. She's been fighting for the crown to finally have the authority to take out the Lannisters once and for all." Myrcella muttered while Bran wanted to hug the southern princess but figured that this wasn't the place.

Deciding it was best to change the subject Bran told Myrcella about his dream to serve in the knight's guard. "It was my dream, I always wanted to be a knight, I was the second born so I figured since Robb was supposed to be the Lord of Winterfell then I would do what I wanted. I never would have imagined that my brother would die, he always had the impression that everyone liked him, that no harm could ever behold the handsome son of Eddard Stark, the looks of a Tully trout and the loyal blood of the wolf." Bran explained with Myrcella giving Bran a look of sympathy as she snuggled in closer to him.

"Are you two comfy back there or should I stop and get you two a room?" Meera called up from the front of the cart with the two in the back slightly blushing, though they would say it was from the wind whipping their cheeks.

"How much further do you think we have till we get to Winterfell?" Myrcella asked Meera.

"Well, we past the Long Lake about a day ago so if we keep going at this pace we should reach Winterfell a little while after night fall, though it's hard to tell since it gets darker later the further south we go." Meera explained while pulling an extra blanket over her shoulders.

"I can see the Cross Roads!" Bran shouted pointing to the intersection of the Kingsroad that forked from the South, Winterfell, and the rest of the North all the way to the Wall.

Settling down a bit from his excitement that they were so close to Winterfell Bran looked over to see Myrcella having a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bran asked the golden haired girl.

"I'm a Lannister, we are heading to Winterfell, which _hates_ Lannisters because of what my family has done to yours and the rest of the North, my grandfather was the reason why the Boltons became the Wardens of the North. My brother had Lord Stark beheaded. They are not going to allow me to leave Winterfell alive." Myrcella said almost crying.

"Not if I tell them too, remember you are traveling with the Lord of Winterfell, and the rightful Warden of the North." Bran proudly stated making Myrcella crack a smile.

"Also, as long as you don't say who you are I really doubt that anyone can tell who you are, considering that everyone thinks you are dead and the last time you were in the North was when you were nine." Meera called from the front of the cart making Bran pout a little from her ruining his moment.

"If you cover your hair we can just give you a different name until we can explain everything to Jon." Bran told Myrcella who looked semi-convinced.

The three stay in silence after that trying to conserve their energy and keep warm. Myrcella snuggles closer trying to keep herself warm.

Night started to set in and the air chilled with each passing hour, the cart would start to pass the harvested and burnt farms that laid outside of the main town, Bran remembers that it just felt like yesterday when he, Hodor, Rickon, Osha, Shaggydog, and Summer were traveling these lands trying to keep away from Theon and the Iron Born.

Bran hoped that the Greyjoy was still alive because he planned on running a sword through his heart, same with Ellaria Sand. Now that Bran thought about it there are a lot of people that Bran wanted to run a sword through.

"Bran!" Meera yelled dragging the young Lord out of his thoughts of mass 'murder' while stopping the cart.

"What?"

"You may want to get up here, I'm pretty sure they'll open the gates if you are up here." Meera said with Bran nodding in agreement.

Bran looked to Myrcella and down to his legs, "Umm, can you help." He shuddered, Bran knew that he couldn't change the fact that he was a crippled and he knew that those who really knew him didn't think down of him but it still stung the young Lord knowing that he cannot go six feet to the other side of a horse cart under his own will power.

The princess gave Bran a small smile before grabbing Bran's side and lifting him up and dragged him to the front of the cart and heaved him up and passed him to Meera who gently placed him in the front next to her and Myrcella sat right behind them putting her golden locks up and pulling a hood over her head.

Meera shook the reins once and the horse continued on his march up the hill to the main gates. Actually looking at Winterfell Bran noticed to his right that he saw a bunch of men digging in the frozen ground, while starring closer Bran saw piles of strange shapes behind the men. Focusing on the piles Bran started to make out shapes, the shapes of people who were piled up dead in the fields just outside the outer walls.

"What happened here?" Myrcella asked looking in the same place that Bran as starring at.

"War." Meera simply stated and shook the reigns once more to have the horse speed up to the closed gate.

Stopping just short of the gate one of the guards yelled down to the three, "Halt, state your name and business."

Clearing his throat Bran shouted as loud as he could, "Lord Brandon Stark, son of Eddard Stark the rightful Lord of the Winterfell and the Warden of the North!" Bran shouted his voice cracking at the volume he had to use to have the men hear him from up at the gate house and over the wind.

Nothing happened at first, then shouting could be heard and the wooden door slowly swung inwards and a half dozen men at arms approached the cart and respectably bowed.

"We didn't believe it when we heard that you were coming my Lord, it's good to have you back my Lord." A soldier with an arm sash that represented that he was a captain of the guard.

"It's good to be back, erm captain." Bran replied before nodding to Meera to have the cart pull through the gates.

Bran took notice to see how much Winterfell had changed, it was nice not seeing it burnt to a crisp, he also took notice that a White Direwolf sigil flag was flying proudly every so many feet from one another, though it confused Bran why they were not flying the actual sigil of House Stark, it was better than the Kraken of House Greyjoy, but it still confused the young Lord. The three finally approached the last turn to reach the main keep with the Men at arms following closely behind.

Turning the last corner Bran heard a gods awful screeched followed by several shouts of surprise.

"Before I forget, you may want to brace yourselves." The captain spoke up with the three looking at him confused. Facing front, the three companions saw the most unbelievable site to be hold, Myrcella stood up in surprise and nearly fell out of the cart when the horse became restless at the sight, while Meera was at a loss of words and just starred, and Bran wanted to scream.

"What in the Seven Hells is a dragon doing on my front yard?" Bran shouted with some of the spectators either laughing or they realized who was back at Winterfell.

"Lord Brandon, you've returned." Many said keeping their distance from the giant dragon who was eating a large amount of meat and seemed to cook it himself.

"Is my brother inside?" Bran asked the captain who nodded and helped Myrcella out of the cart, who kept starring at the dragon and carefully walked next to the cart and up to the front where the other two sat. The captain went up front and lifted Bran up and held him while Meera got off and the four walked slowly around the beast and slowly made their way into the keep.

Inside the Nordic house loud talking could be heard and the recognizable sound of Jon Snow's voice could be heard.

"The North will not give up its independence just because you have dragons!"

Outside of the main feast hall were two guards who took notice of who was approaching and quickly walked inside to announce Bran's arrival.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your Grace, but you have a visitor." The guard said making Jon confused.

"Well I wouldn't say visitor, since you know, this is my keep." Bran said with as much snark as he could muster.

'Walking' inside Bran saw Jon, Sansa, a girl no older than ten, a really tall woman in armor, and a man with graying hair and a white beard. Looking over Bran saw the imp Tyrion Lannister… and Theon Greyjoy?

"What the hell is he doing here? Why haven't you hung him or better yet burnt him?" Bran shouted with Theon wincing at the young Stark's unusual violent tone. "You know what he did to this place, to Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrick! Give me a bow and I'll shoot him right now!"

Sansa ran up to the little Lord and took him from the Captain and hugged him uncontrollably.

"You're alive, I can't believe it. Now we just have to find Arya." Sansa cried into Bran's shoulder as he felt uncomfortable at the way Sansa was holding him up but he let the awkwardness go as he hugged his older sister, which he was taller than now and continued to stare daggers at Theon not even fully realizing that the heir to Casterly Rock was standing right in front of him.

"I almost didn't recognize you." Sansa cried as Jon came up behind his 'sister.'

"I have gotten taller, and I am of age now." Bran said with his two siblings laughing a bit.

"I was going to say because you cut your hair but being taller adds to it I guess." Sansa said as she guided Bran to a chair.

While the three caught up Meera was quietly talking to the captain while Myrcella couldn't take her eyes off of Tyrion who was talking with the man with the gray hair and Theon.

Walking up to the imp no one took notice until she was standing right in front of the Dwarf who starred up at the blonde trying to figure out why the girl came up to him.

'Uh-oh.' Bran thought to himself as Myrcella brought her hand up and quickly smacked Tyrion across the face. Everyone stood there in shock at the new comer's surprising action.

"That was for sending me away from Dorne." She hissed at the dwarf who was still in shock at the girl's actions. She pulled her left hand up and did the same action again. "That's for killing my brother!" She yelled this time the really tall woman came up and grabbed Myrcella and picked her up as she started to scream at the dwarf.

"You sent me away, from my home, from my family, from my friends you took it all away because you couldn't handle the idea that the most peaceful ruler of Dorne might actually have entered the war, you bastard!" Myrcella yelled.

Bran didn't know where this burst of anger had come from, even when the two talked about her arranged engagement to the young prince she held no resentment for the young dwarf, she never showed an ounce of hatred towards the cunning imp. Bran had to guess that it was the same thing he had for Theon seconds before, never showing, or knowing how much they despised the person until they had a chance to confront their adversary.

The dwarf looked dumbfounded at the accusations that was placed before him, he had his suspicions on who the girl was in front of him, but it was hard to believe that it could be his niece. Even all the way in Essos Tyrion had heard the rumors that the Princess was murdered by the Sand family. Now looking at the girl who was being restrained by Lady Brienne of Tarth he could see some hidden golden locks behind her hood, and the eyes, those eyes were a warmer and softer than those of her mother's.

"Myrcella?" Sansa asked with majority of the hall somewhat gasping at Sansa's declaration.

Managing to get one of her hands free of Brienne's grasp Myrcella pulled down her hood and reviled her true appearance. "My name if Princess Myrcella Baratheon, I am the rightful heir by marriage to the throne of Dorne and the daughter of Queen Cersei Lannister and King Robert Baratheon." Myrcella announced while Lady Brienne gentle let go of the girl while she starred daggers at Tyrion.

"That is not what Lord Stark said before he was beheaded under order of your _brother."_ The voice of the ten-year-old said fiercely. "Lord Stark placed the information before the world that you were a product of incest between Queen Cersei and her brother the King Slayer, though I may have been no older than five I still remember my mother telling me the reason why she was riding off to war against the Lannisters, and the reason why she died. Because of a Lannister!"

Myrcella and the majority of the hall was stunned at the girl's ferocity towards the princess.

"And I did not kill your brother Myrcella, though I despised Joffery at every step, at ever stupid and ignorant comment he made, I wouldn't kill him, mainly because I knew more people would be hurt if Jaime much less your mother found out. No, I didn't kill him, but you always have to remember that sometimes the flowers can be poisonous." Tyrion explained walking up to his niece, no one totally understood what Tyrion meant about the last thing he said, though Sansa gave a look of knowing.

Once Tyrion said that Myrcella ran up to the dwarf and flung her arms around the smaller man and started to cry.

"I'm sorry uncle, I didn't mean it, I forgave you long ago, it was the emotions, everything I've held back for years finally came back and it just came out. It's been so long since I've seen you, and you grew a beard." Myrcella cried, not taking notice to the ten-year-old's angry look she was giving Myrcella that scared Bran a little.

"Who is she?" Bran whispered to his sister.

"That would be Lyanna Mormont, Lady of Bear Island, and the reason why the North recognized Jon as the King in the North." Sansa whispered back as Bran started to look at the young Lady with more respect than fear.

"But tell me, how did you find Myrcella, we just recently found out that she had died, I guess it is good that those rumors turned out to be false, at least for the moment." Sansa asked while Bran kept his focus in Tyrion as they played catch up.

"Well, Lord Tyrion, and Theon we can continue these talks tomorrow, I'll have a servant prepare your rooms. The Princess can have one of the rooms in the west wing." Jon spoke up as Bran looked over to Meera to see a look of worry on her face.

"Jon, what about Meera?" Bran spoke up as Jon looked slightly confused. Bran pointed to where the Reed was standing and he gave a slight look of embarrassment for not mentioning the other girl.

"Oh, right she can also stay in the west wing, there's more than one room." Jon said trying to catch his self on his mistake. Sansa merely laughed at Jon's failure.

"Meera?" A voice shouted from the entry way, entering the hallway was a tall man with light brown hair with graying clumps starting to show.

"Father?" Meera shouted and ran up to the Lord of Greywater himself, Lord Howland Reed. "What are you doing here?"

"I received information that the Starks were back in power in Winterfell and I finally answered the call, as Lady Mormont would say." Howland explained as he embraced his daughter.

"Where's your brother?"

Meera let go of her father and looked over to Bran who couldn't bring himself to look at the Reeds. Meera turned her head back to her father and started to cry softly.

"I… I- kill- killed him… I-I sli-slit his… his throat!" She sobbed into her father's chest, Howland looked around comply confused.

"Jojen was stabbed multiply times by Wight when we were North of the Wall and Meera gave him a mercy kill." Bran explained to Lord Reed who stared at the young Lord in shock.

"No, not Jojen, he couldn't have." Howland cried backing up against the nearest wall and sliding down it. Sansa looked at Myrcella who was talking to her uncle quietly, Bran who was having trouble holding back tears, and back to Meera who was trying to comfort her father. Jon had quietly dismissed Lady Brienne and Lady Mormont and was talking with Ser Davos. Meera managed to help Howland up on his feet to have him face the rest of the people in the room.

"Apologies, your Grace." Howland sniffed trying to regain his composition.

"You have nothing to apologize for Lord Reed, you and your daughter should go get some rest, I expect to see you both in the morn that way we can finish our meeting with Lord Tyrion." Jon said with Howland silently thanking Jon before leading Meera out of the Great Hall. Meera waved a good night to both Bran and Myrcella before following her father.

"Bran, your room was left untouched so I can get someone to take you up there." Sansa offered after everyone but she and Jon had left the room, Myrcella gave Bran a passing wave as she followed a servant who escorted her towards the West wing.

"Um sure, but can you give me a minute to talk to Jon please?" Bran asked his eldest sister who nodded and left the room leaving the two to talk.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Jon asked the Stark boy who took a deep breath.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you liked, plz review if you have any ideas or suggestions.**

 **May the Force be with you, because Grand Admiral Thrawn is now in SW Rebels!(Fav Character)**


	8. A not so Joyful Tower

**Chapter Eight A Not so Joyful Tower**

 **Winterfell**

 **Brandon Stark** sat in front of his confused brother who was trying to take in the information that he had just told him.

"So since you are this Greenseer thing that gives you the abilities to warg?" Jon asked his younger 'brother'.

Bran nodded, he had no idea how he was going to tell Jon what he had learned about his parentage in the Tower of Joy. Bran didn't even know what he was saying at this point only that he knew that he was improvising for the most part. Bran didn't even know if he should tell Jon, 'the man has a right to know who his father is.' Bran's reasonable side told himself, but his heart knew the risk that telling Jon who his parents were was a big risk, and he knew that it would do a lot of emotional damage to the bastard.

"Bran?" Jon asked bringing the crippled out of his internal battle.

"Sorry, it's just, since you know that I'm a Greenseer, and I can visit past experiences, including those that took place almost twenty-five years ago…" Bran trailed off not daring to look his 'brother' in the eye.

"Okay? So that means you saw something during the rebellion?" Jon asked as Bran sighed at Jon's obliviousness.

"Yes I saw something, about father… and a babe." Bran added swinging his hands out towards Jon.

Realization dawned on the King's face as he sat down across from Bran. "Did you see who my mother was?" Jon asked as Bran sighed.

"Yes, I saw who your mother was… and the reason why father kept it a secret from you, mother, Hell he's probably the best secret keeper in the world, him and Howland Reed." Bran said as Jon looked at Bran confusingly.

"Howland knew who my mother was?" Jon asked.

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but under the circumstances I would say yes." Bran explained.

"Well, who was she?"

"Before you stop me you have to listen to everything I say, you are going to want to yell and deny it before I can finish so let me go through before you deny it, got it!" Bran commanded the King who showed some worry at his younger 'brother's' tone but motioned him to start explaining.

"I saw into the past about twenty-five years ago, during that time I saw father, Howland Reed, and a few of his knights riding to what was known as the Tower of Joy in Dorne, it was where Rhaegar Targaryen kept aunt Lyanna. Father and his knights had to face the King's Guard at the Tower where everyone but father and Howland survived, I mean it's _somewhat_ the same story that father told us a hundred times. After defeating the guards Howland was extremely injured so he stayed with the Horses while father went up to the castle where unholy screaming was taking place. In the vision I followed father onto one of the upper floors of the castle where I saw aunt Lyanna lying still and weak, she and father talked for a minute, then one of the maids brought out a babe and Lyanna whispered to father, _his name is Jaehaerys, you know what Robert will do to him if he found out about him, protect him Ned._ And that's where you came in." Bran explained to his brother, well cousin.

Jon just sat there, letting no emotion show. Reaching out to grab Jon's hand he noticed how much Jon was shaking. He continued to sit there for a few more seconds until he took a deep breath. "Are you sure, are you sure it wasn't a dream, or that you have me confused with someone else, Bran this can't- if anyone was to find out- Br-." Bran cut the young king mid-sentence and tried to reassure the Targaryen.

"No one has to find out, at this moment the only people alive who know who your mother is, is Howland, you, and me. No one else has to know unless you want them too. I won't tell anyone without your permission." Bran told Jon with him squeezing his hand in agreement. "And Jon, you will always be my brother, speaking of, you should probably get Rickon and Osha from the Umbers, I sent them there since I knew they would be safe with our banner men." Bran said with Jon looking down at his feet.

"Um Bran."

* * *

 **Princess Myrcella Baratheon (Lannister)** sat on her bed crying. Her uncle Tyrion gave her a cloth to dry her eyes. "Why would he jump? What could mother have possibly done to drive him as far as to jump to his death?" Myrcella asked her uncle as she started to cry again.

"I know you love your mother, but please understand when I say this, but your mother, my sister is a conniving, power hungry, egotistical, hysterical bitch and now that monster is sitting on the Iron Throne." Tyrion told his niece who started to cry.

"He was so nice, so innocent, he was never supposed to be King." Myrcella sniffed with her uncle hugging her tightly.

"You do know that I never wanted to send you to Dorne." Her uncle spoke up bringing her head up to meet his. "I knew that if Dorne was to join the war that the Tyrells and Renly's numbers would overrun us before we could escape back to Casterly Rock, and I also sent you there because I knew if your Grandfather hadn't made it in time, then Stannis would have killed every single Lannister, even if they knew if they were a Lannister or not, I sent you there that way you would be safe." Tyrion admitted with Myrcella letting go of the Dwarf and smiled at him. Tyrion took another swig of his wine and continued on speaking. "I sent you to the southernmost part of Westeros to only have you end up in the Northernmost reaches of the world, a tale you will have to tell me once this is all over."

Myrcella laughed and snuck under the covers. "Uncle, I am assuming that you would not recommend me returning to Kings Landing?" Myrcella asked the dwarf who sighed.

"With Fire and Blood coming to Kings Landing I would not recommend it, your mother does not have the men to hold off against the armies of Dorne, the Reach, and Queen Daenerys forces from Essos plus the dragons." Tyrion told his niece who starred at him.

"You joined with DORNE!" She shouted at the dwarf who jumped off her bed before she could smack him.

"That was before I knew that you were murdered by Ellaria Sand, or Martell as she has been calling herself." Tyrion argued back with Myrcella not daring to look at her uncle.

"Once you use the Sand Snakes to take over Westeros, I want Ellaria's head on a pike, overlooking the cliff side of Casterly Rock!" Myrcella ordered with her uncle nodding in agreement.

"As Hand of the Queen, I'm sure I can order some, political changes." Tyrion proposed with his niece cracking a smile, "This will be our little secret then?"

"Of course uncle, now where should I stay, because there is no way in the Seven Hells that I'm going back with you, with Ellaria Sand there." Myrcella asked her uncle who shook his head.

"We could always ask our host if he would mind if you stayed with him during the war. I hope you can handle a little cold weather, I would send you to Casterly Rock but Olenna and Paxton are marching on the Rock as we speak." Tyrion informed his niece who sighed.

"Well, at least Lord Brandon seems to like me enough, I'm sure I'll be able to convince him to let me stay." Myrcella huffed before pulling the sheets up to herself just letting her head show. Tyrion walked towards the door after wishing Myrcella a goodnight and blowing out the candle. Tyrion closed the door and Myrcella turned under the covers to rest her head and she could hear the faint steps of Tyrion walking down the hallway.

* * *

 **Brandon Stark** struggled to hold back the tears as he tried to fall asleep. Within a mere second Bran had lost his younger brother and a friend who wanted nothing more than to protect him, and a house that he thought was loyal to the Starks betrayed them for Ramsay Bolton. Bran just wanted to curl up and stay in bed forever, not to wake, he couldn't deal with the stress of losing anyone else.

Bran started to regret telling Jon that he would be okay, he wished that he had asked him to stay, to have him by his side like he would when they were younger, Jon never minded staying up with Bran before all of this happened, he could never go to Robb, he always made fun of the young Stark or he would just yell at him to go back to bed, but Jon always let him stay, and now he needed the big brother support that Jon always gave, even though he is technically not his brother, Jon always was the big brother that Bran always had and will have.

Drying his eyes of the tear build up Bran turned over to look out his window, if he looked far enough he could see the Godswood in the distance, lanterns lighting a trail up to the weretree itself. Closing his eyes Bran noticed that he was seeing all white, instead of the darkness of sleep.

Opening his eyes from the intense brightness Bran was not in his room in Winterfell anymore, he was back in the cave, and sitting in front of him was the thought to be deceased Three-Eyed-Raven. Looking shocked Bran could not form words as he looked at the elderly man who sat in front of him, frowning and shaking his head.

"How are you- we saw you- why?" Bran stuttered at the Greenseer, in response the Three-Eyed-Raven rose his hand to have the young Stark to cut his stammering.

"I do not have a lot of time or energy to talk to you, it took enough energy just to contact the realm of the living so I'll make this as short as possible." The old man quickly stated with Bran standing there quietly and patiently.

"I know that you have questions but I cannot answer all of them with the little time I have left, just know that Ellaria Sand has made a grievous error in the timeline when she tried to kill Myrcella Baratheon, the girl was not supposed to have died Brandon, when you saw into the past the Old Gods used you to try to fix time, unfortunately you did more than what you were supposed to, she was only supposed to be cured of the poison, but instead you brought her cautiousness forward in time to the present. You used your powers to bring her mind into a body that the Old Gods had to create to give her life again." The Three-Eyed-Raven explained that confused Bran far more than he already was.

"What about her other body, what happened to it?" Bran asked the Raven.

"It's where it's been for the past year, next to her brother's." The raven said and the vision started to fade as everything went black.

"No! I still have questions, Dammit, come back!" Bran yelled and he felt someone shaking his body. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Sansa looking down on him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright, your sweating." Sansa said looking concerned, leaning down next to Bran Sansa placed her hand on his forehead. "I hope you haven't got the fever."

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream, that's all." Bran said trying to ward off his sister who didn't look convinced.

"Well, get dressed, Jon wants you at the meeting with Lord Tyrion and Theon." Sansa told Bran who looked away at the mention at Theon's name.

"I can't believe that you let him in here, do you know what that son of a bitch wanted to do to me, to Rickon?" Bran yelled at his sister who looked away from the angry teen.

"I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for Theon, Jon would still be at Castle Black if it weren't for Theon, please Bran I'm not asking you to forgive him, not now anyways, but please just do anything rash, like having the men kill him." Sansa pleaded with her younger brother who sighed disappointedly.

"Fine, I won't kill him, now of he falls in the river and drowns accidently- "

"BRAN!" Sansa yelled at her smirking brother who laughed at his sister's displeasure. "Hurry up and get dressed, Jon's waiting for us." Sansa ordered throwing some clean shirts and pants at Bran.

"I'll be down the hall, yell when you're finished and I'll get someone to help you down stairs." Sansa said before standing up and walking out of Bran's room and closing the door behind her.

'She assumes that I can get dressed by myself? I guess it's a good thing that I've learned to do these things by myself.' Bran thought to himself as he took his night clothing off and started to put his clothes that Sansa had given him on.

* * *

 **Hand to the Queen Tyrion Lannister** sat at the long dining table with King Snow, Ser Davos, Lady Mormont, Tormund, Theon, and Lord Reed. They hadn't started the meeting yet since Lord Stark and Lady Sansa were still upstairs. Looking over Tyrion saw Jon striking conversation with Ser Davos and Tormund while Lady Mormont played around with a wooden soldier and seemed to be showing Lord Reed the different stances she could make him stay in. Theon twiddled his thumbs looking extremely uncomfortable.

Tyrion grab the glass that was in front of him, wishing that the clear substance was alcoholic Tyrion downed the glass of water while sighing at how long it was taking Lord and Lady Stark to arrive.

"Sorry we're late." Sansa's voice yelled down from the entrance hall. Sansa walked in with a soldier carrying Lord Stark. Ser Davos pulled out a chair for the crippled Lord as the soldier gently placed Bran in the chair. Bran thanked the soldier who respectably nodded and left the hall.

"Now that everyone is present maybe we should begin?" Tyrion asked the table with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Lord Tyrion, I'm sure this queen of yours is nice and all, but we will not give up the north, and to all honesty what can the North offer Queen Daenerys that the South doesn't already have and vice versa?" Jon asked the Dwarf who shook his head at the question being thrown at him.

"For starters you won't last the winter without the South. Your brother went to war during the harvest season. How many of your fields were ruin without the farmers being able to harvest since they were marching onto Casterly Rock and Kings Landing?" Tyrion asked Jon with the Northern Lords trying not to show that the Dwarf was right. "Can you honestly say that you have enough food, and other necessities to survive without the aid of the farms of the Reach, or can you say that you even know how to run a kingdom?"

Jon looked troubled by the short man's accusations, he gave the impression that he knew Tyrion was right, but he dares not say he was. Tyrion took another gulp of water with Lyanna Mormont clinching her fists and attempting to stare daggers at the Hand to the Queen.

"You never did answer his Grace's first question." Ser Davos spoke up drawing the attention towards himself.

"Oh yes, why the South needs the North. Well, for starters half of Westeros is the North. The Queen would lose half of her kingdom before she even managed to sit on the Iron Throne and declare herself the rightful Queen." Tyrion explained with Sansa rolling her eyes at Tyrion.

"Are you saying that the Targaryen bitch only wants the North because she wants to make her map bigger?" Sansa slightly yelled at the dwarf as he grimaced at his 'wife's' accusation.

"That's what one would think, but look at the big picture Sansa, the North is roughly the same size as the other six kingdoms, the North also holds a loyal army that has proven that it can march onto the south at the call of the Stark Lord, and don't forget that Robyn Arryn better yet Peter Baelish has also declared for House Stark, and if a Tully regains control of the Riverlands then that's another that will undoubtedly be another house that declares for House Stark over the Crown Lands. Do you see the pattern here?" Tyrion explained with Sansa huffing at the Dwarf's explanation.

"I will not bend the knee to a southerner, we will remain independent from the Iron Throne." Jon stated with nods of agreement coming from around the table.

Tyrion merely smirked at the bastard's declaration. "They bent the knee to you, if I recall you were born in the south yourself, bastard."

Jon clinched his fists in anger while Tormund placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no.

"And there is more than one way to swear fealty to the crown." Tyrion smirked while he drank the rest of his water.

"No!" Sansa yelled at Tyrion. "Why would you even consider this, much less ask of it?" Sansa continued to yell at Tyrion while some were more confused than the rest.

"And why not, these things happen to make alliances, the North will still answer to King Snow, while the rest of the Kingdom will also have to answer to him, you'll be protected against the rest of the south, and the Queen would have to be obliged to aid the North, with her fire breathing dragons once the White Walkers return. Think about it, Jon Snow will be the most powerful man in the world once he ties the knot." Tyrion argued back with Sansa. Jon had nothing to say, he just looked shocked while Bran looked very uncomfortable along with Lord Reed. Tormund looked extremely confused and Theon wanted to laugh at his brother's dismay but held his tongue, Ser Davos shook his head no while Lady Mormont continued to stare daggers at the Lannister.

"We don't have to have your answer right now, we still have to take the throne from my sister but she will expect an answer as soon as possible, because she will march on the North once she has the Iron Throne. Come on Greyjoy, we have a long journey back to the fleet." Tyrion ordered the pirate with the table of Northerners shaking their heads in disbelief at the dwarf's orders.

The table started to dismiss while Tyrion heard Brandon yell his name. "Lord Tyrion, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Tyrion slowly walked up to the crippled Lord. Bran looked around as he saw everyone leave and dug into his pocket. "I need you to give this to Ellaria Sand." Bran told the dwarf handing him a rolled up scroll with the Stark sigil waxed on top holding it together.

"Speaking of Ellaria Sand, Myrcella and myself were hoping that she could stay in the North until we can capture the Iron Throne, I would send her back to Kings Landing with her mother, but I would fear for her safety, she will be the Lady of Casterly Rock once this is all over. So I ask of you Lord Brandon to protect my niece." Tyrion asked the Lord of Winterfell who smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored to host the Princess." Bran said and Tyrion brought his arm out in front of Bran in which he grabbed and they said their farewells.


	9. Kingsblood

**A/N: As always thank you to those that reviewed/Followed/Favorited, I hope you like, I wanted to get this out before Sunday since I'll be at band camp this week, so yep here's ch 9**

 **P.S. I have a poll up about a certain paring and I want your opinion on how I should go with so please check it out if you get the chance.**

 **Chapter Nine Kings Blood**

 **Just South of Moat Cailin**

 **The Red Priestess Melisandre** sat at a table in the corner near the fire place in the Mid North Inn. Luckily for the Priestess, the wanted posters for her head had not made their way this far south yet.

The Red Priestess starred into the flames trying to figure out what the Lord of Light would be conveying to her. She knew that it would be a lost cause, the Lord had not conveyed a message to the Red woman since her banishment from the North. Looking through the flames and concentrating she finally saw it, the flames started to dance around her and the smoke started to dissipate. The image was vague but clear enough to the priestess.

The image showed a Stag swimming in a field of fire heading for a castle with the sigil of House Baratheon, the flames made a Stag while the smoke made the background. Once the flaming stag walked through the castle door the Sigils reversed themselves and the Stag turned to smoke while the background went up in flames.

"Kings blood." Melisandre whispered to herself finally blinking and turned to look around and noticed that most of the other patrons were looking at her like she was crazy.

Grabbing her red cloak, she went up the steps that creaked and groaned with every step till she reached the second floor. She quickly walked down the old hallway, counting the doors until she arrived at the fifth door and she opened it. Walking into the small room and closing the door behind her Melisandre sighed into the small mirror that was placed on the night stand next to the small bed against the wall.

Stripping herself of her clothing she starred at her naked body, she knew that she had not looked this way in only the Lord knows how long but she sighed and slowly undid her neckless to revel her true form of the old woman that was truly the red woman. Slowly walking over to the bed she pulled down the covers and slipped her frail and withered body into the scratchy sheets and closed her eyes.

'If the last of the Kings blood was still alive than she knew that the Lord will lead her to find the heir to King Robert and to put the bastard on the Iron Throne, before Daenerys Stormborn managed to take it for herself.

* * *

 **Arya Stark** watched the Red Woman head up the stairs. Trying to figure out how she managed to get so lucky on her travel north. First she finds Nymeria, well more like she found Arya. Now she was heading home and by the grace of the Old gods she found one of the names on her list. This woman had taken away one of her only friends and she was going to pay. It was true that Arya did not enjoy taking a life but when it comes to her friends and family all bets are off.

Deciding it would be easier to get her while she was in her room Arya paid for her meal with some silver she had 'borrowed' from the men that had tried to kill her. Before she started to follow the priestess, Arya looked out of the window to see Nymeria's head poking out of the grass and watching Arya intently.

Giving the wolf a shy wave Arya headed for the stairs making sure no one saw her and proceeded up the rickety steps. At the top of the stairs was a hallway that extended the entire length of the inn. Seven sets of doors sat at each wall down the narrow hallway. Arya counted down to the fifth door to see the Red Woman open the door hastily. Tip toeing down the hallway Arya finally managed to get to her targets door. Waiting a few seconds to come up with a plan Arya took a deep breath and she slightly turned the door knob to check to make sure it was unlocked, she even doubted that the place would have locks since the Red Woman never seemed to take the time to unlock her door. Determining that the door was unlocked Arya pushed it further until she had enough room to silently sneak into the small room.

Slowly looking through the room Arya found the Red Woman laying down in her bed with the covers pulled up around her. Taking a closer look Arya noticed that the Red Woman wasn't so red anymore, her hair was stringy white and her ear was shriveled and wrinkly. Figuring she had gone into the wrong room Arya turned to go back the way she came but Arya stopped when she saw the red royal robes that Melisandre had been wearing and she also saw the strange necklace that the priestess had worn the last time the lone wolf had saw her.

"You are in the right room Arya of House Stark, the Lord told me that you would find me one of these days." A weak and soft voice whispered just loud enough for the girl to hear.

"That's impossible, Melisandre is many things but an old hag is not one of them." Arya retorted with a slight cackle coming from the follower of light.

"If you do not believe me then give me my necklace and let me show you." The Red Woman said while Arya tried to determine if the woman was attempting to deceive her.

The curiosity got the best of her and Arya turned around to pick up the strange necklace. Turning around she noticed that the old woman had sat up and was facing the wall, her face being turned away from the Stark girl. Melisandre reached out with her right hand and Arya placed the necklace in it. The naked woman struggled to get the necklace to fasten but once she did the skin on the old woman started to brighten and her hair also darkened until her skin was tanner and her hair was the famous fire-red that had tormented her since she lost him.

"Now that I know that you are the woman I'm looking for why shouldn't I kill you?" Arya asked drawling Needle and pointed it at Melisandre. The woman turned around in response, her naked body in full view of Arya as she got off of the bed and proceeded to the chair where her robes were.

"Because Lady Stark, I can give you what you have been searching for. What you have really been searching for since I took him away from you."

Arya dropped her stance on the priestess and shook her head. "I don't know who or what you are talking about, all I want is to see my brother and sister back in Winterfell, and this time I won't let you get in my way, or let you ruin the chance for me to find the last bit of family I have left." Arya yelled at the red woman who shrugged on her robes.

"The Lord has sent me a vision, I have seen him, Arya he has to claim his birthright. He is the son of Robert Baratheon, he is the rightful lord of the Seven Kingdoms, we must find him." Melisandre explained, Arya wasn't convinced and put Needle back in a defensive stance.

"You're lying; how could you possibly know where he is?" Arya yelled shoving Needle closer to Melisandre's throat.

"The Lord has shown me." She simply put and lightly slapped Needle away from her throat and walked closer to Arya. "I know you want to find him, come with me Arya, we can put him in his proper place as King of the Seven Kingdoms, he is the last of the Baratheon linage." Melisandre told the girl who tightened a fist in her left hand and gripped Needle so tight that her knuckles went white.

"Are you sure its him that your Lord has shown you, because if it's not and this is all a trick then I will kill you where you stand." Arya promised with Melisandre merely smirking at the Stark.

"And why would I trick you? I have nothing to gain by deceiving you." Melisandre said and proceeded to walk passed Arya and out the door.

"Are you coming?" Melisandre asked Arya after a minute of Arya just standing there not sure what to do.

* * *

 **Jaime Lannister** led the march towards Casterly Rock in the West, it had been years since he had seen the Rock but he did not wish to leave Cersei to fight this war. Jaime knew that if they lost Casterly Rock then the war was as good as lost. He continued his trek leading the fifteen hundred men that the Crown Lands have given to the Lannisters including the Lannister men that could be spared, he marched on with Ser Bronn at his side placing the occasional jest about one whore or another, he defiantly made the trip slightly more bearable.

They were on the Golden road almost to the Reach, West, and Crown Lands boarder, Jaime knew that they should have went through the River Lands then south towards Casterly Rock but that would have taken three extra weeks, three weeks that Casterly Rock did not have. Jaime sent out scout parties ahead of the main contingency making sure that the main force wouldn't be caught in an ambush by the Tyrells. The army continued to march for another hour, noticing how tired the men were Jaime ordered a half-hour break next to a creek following the Gold Road.

Stepping off his horse Jaime walked over to Bronn and a couple of the lead officers. The group was laughing at something that Bronn had said moments before. Jaime didn't announce his arrival and walked up behind Bronn. The soldiers noticed their General approaching and straitened their stance and quieted down.

"What? I thought it was pretty funny." Bronn questioned the men noticing that they were no longer jesting with him.

"I'm sure it was plenty hilarious." Jaime said startling the knight.

"Fuckin' cunt!" Bronn yelled jumping in surprise to Jaime's sudden appearance.

"Lieutenant, tell the regiment that they have another twenty minutes, I don't like our position at the moment." Jaime told the only man who was still in full armor.

"By your command." The lieutenant saluted and ran off to give off his orders.

"Expecting an ambush at the border?" Bronn asked his longtime ally.

"I would be disappointed if they didn't take the opportunity to attack us." Jaime muttered with Bronn cracking a smile at the Lannister's frustration.

The two continued to talk tactics for the remainder of the break, noticing that the force was getting back in formation. Getting back on his horse Jaime rode back to the front of the march and led his banner men towards the West.

They successfully marched through the border of the reach and the West meeting little to none resistance from Tyrell forces.

"This is going to be easier than I first thought." Bronn laughed with Jaime shaking his head.

"It was until you said something about it." Jaime muttered as Bronn continued to laugh and pushed further.

Suddenly several horns could be heard blown in the distance. Seconds later screams could be heard coming from the hills south of the advancing Lannister army.

"Gods damn Bronn." Jaime muttered and turned to his forces.

"What are you waiting for? Defensive positions, cavalry prepare to charge, pikes in front, archers in the rear!" Jaime yelled as the fifteen hundred men formed a semi-circle with Jaime in the center with Bronn by his side drawing his bow.

From the woods a group of two hundred maybe three charged the opposition. The Tyrell force was made of Cavalry and they were charging, fast. Jaime smirked as the advancing men made a V formation attempting to cut through the forward lines in the Lannister's defensive pattern. Jaime's cavalry lowered their spears and lances as if they were about to joust the oncoming horse men.

They continued on this path for another hundred yards, ever so close to the defenders. When the Tyrells got to be two hundred yards away the Lannister Cavalry turned their horses around and quickly made their way through the pike men and over two hundred heavy Vanguard raced in front of the Pike men and through their shields down in the muddy grass to create a shield wall with the pike men poking their deadly weapons through the gaps in the wall.

Noticing what was happening the Tyrell cavalry attempted to slow their steads knowing that the pikes would kill the horses as they attempted to crash through the ranks of the Lannisters.

"ARCHERS!... READY!... FIRE!" Bronn yelled to the archers as they released a volley over the sword men, cavalry, and the shield wall to hit about a third of the Tyrell forces. Within seconds the remaining horse men charged through the shield wall, most knocked down the heavy shields but the pike men killed the horses that managed to get through practically instantly.

Those who survived the onslaught were hunted down by several swords men. Jaime would estimate they lost about two dozen men from the cavalry charge and several others injured. Releasing a breath that the King Slayer had been holding in Jaime turned to Bronn and nodded to the sell sword.

"Like I said, this is going to be easier than I thought." Bronn laughed at Jaime who shook his head no.

Horns sounded from all directions as Jaime could hear shouts and curses coming from both his men, and that of approaching Tyrells.

"You were saying." Jaime muttered and started barking orders to his men to prepare for a second assault.

* * *

 **Brandon Stark** sat in front of the Godswood's weretree, this was the only place he felt calm, where he truly felt at home. Bran wanted to sit there for all of time, not giving a damn to the world as it would burn around him. Meera had left the night before with Lord Howland Reed, it was a heartfelt goodbye, neither wanted to leave the other but they understood that Meera was the heir to Greywater Watch with Jojen dead. Myrcella even came out of her room to say her farewells.

She locked herself away from the rest of the North, she took King Tommen's death pretty hard and she finally came to terms that her mother was crazy. She especially wanted to stay away from Jon after she heard that Tyrion wanted him to wed Daenerys, fearing that the King would take his frustration out on the blond Baratheon, or Lannister, it all confused the young Lord.

Bran still couldn't contemplate the idea that Jon has the opportunity to marry his own aunt, Bran remembered the old stories where the Targaryens would marry within to keep the line pure but it still creeped Bran out.

"Lord Brandon, I hope I'm not disturbing your, erm prayer." The sudden voice of Myrcella surprised Bran a little as he let out a un Lord like shout.

"Princess, no you're not disturbing, I don't pray anyways, I always found it to be, um old fashion." Bran laughed with Myrcella slightly smiling at Bran's answer. "It's good to see you out of your room, I was starting to get worried."

Myrcella rose her eyebrows at Bran's statement. "Well, I finally figured that crying wouldn't solve a gods' damn problem and thought while I am here I might as well try to create as many allies for my uncle as possible. He's even named me heir to Casterly Rock once the war is over." Myrcella explained, Bran was nodding along.

"I think you will make an excellent ruler, I've always wanted to visit the Rock, I've heard that the water beneath it is as clear as crystal and that the rocks shimmer gold when the sun sets."

Myrcella blushed at the complement and sat down on the bench next to the crippled lord and starred at the weretree. "You know, I was thinking, but have you ever seen those chairs with the wheels that some of the Southern Lords use? I was just thinking that you could get one of those to help you around the Keep, it probably wouldn't do you any good outside, but I just remember Lord Doran had one." Myrcella rambled not daring to look to see if Bran would have been insulted by Myrcella's suggestion.

"Hmm, I think I've seen one of those before, I was thinking about designing something like that but if they're already invented then it should be easier for me to get one, I know it'll make the servants lives easier." Bran jested with Myrcella laughing as well.

"In that case I am happy to serve." Myrcella giggled.

Bran looked to see that the sun was starting to set behind the Wolf's Wood. Bran gave a soft sigh and saw Myrcella looking worried at him.

"Um, I hate to ask, but I think Sansa forgot that I can't get back by myself." Bran said shaking his head and Myrcella gave her arm to the Stark to lean on.

"I'm more than happy to help, but I will have the first guard I see take you, because you are not the lightest Lord, no offense." Myrcella giggled at the blushing Lord who nodded in agreement and used his upper body weight to lift himself on the side of the blonde Lannister.

Giving a small grunt Myrcella dragged the crippled Lord through the winding trail to get the two down the hill to the two standing guards who looked half asleep.

"Excuse me good sers, I hope one of you would do me the honor in carrying the Lord." Myrcella asked the two who straiten to attention and the one to the right grabbed Bran and lifted him up and the three proceeded up the winding road to the wintery keep of Winterfell.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading as always if you have suggestions** **plz review**

 **May the Force be with you cause Suicide Squad comes out next Friday.**


	10. The Maester of Winterfell

**A/N: Welp, here is the tenth chapter, as always thank you to all of those of you that followed/reviewed/faved. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Ten the Maester of Winterfell**

 **Hand to the Queen Tyrion Lannister** and Theon Greyjoyarrived back to the Targaryen fleet within a day of their departure from Winterfell. Tyrion did not want to face the Mother of Dragons knowing that he did not get the answer she wanted to get from the White Wolf.

Viserion did a fly bye of the Vanguard of the fleet being led by the Sikagon hen Drakarys. Tyrion spotted Daenerys quickly walking out of her quarters and heading for the center of the ship to await Viserion's landing. Taking a deep breath Tyrion told Viserion to land and the dragon made his approach vector onto the ship. Once again the mighty war ship shook under the force of the heavy dragon.

Sliding off of the side of the dragon Tyrion and Theon were met by Daenerys, Ellaria, Yara, and Varys.

"What news do you bring?" Daenerys asked the dwarf who hung his head low.

"Assemble the war council we have much to discuss." Tyrion told the mother of dragons.

Daenerys hesitantly looked away noticing how the dwarf didn't look excited to give his report.

Tyrion looked behind him to see Yara subtly checking Theon over for injury. After quickly looking him over the Ironborn took their leave to follow the Mother of Dragons. Tyrion slowly followed the group as they descended the stairs of the flag ship that led to a long hallway that extended half way across the ship. Reaching the end of the hallway two Unsullied were positioned outside a simple wooden door with a steel frame. The one on Tyrion's right opened the door for the entourage.

Walking inside the door Tyrion noticed that the round table had been prepared for a council meeting, six chairs sat at equal height but the seventh one directly across from Tyrion was taller than the rest and on the back splat was a carved dragon in crimson red and a golden crest of House Targaryen sat on the crest rail of the chair.

"Please be seated." Daenerys told her council as each member took their seat. Danny obviously sat at the larger chair, Tyrion followed and sat to her right, then Varys, Olenna, Ellaria, Theon, and finally Yara.

"Thank you my Lords and Ladies for attending, we are here to debrief Lord Tyrion and Theon Greyjoy on the Winterfell negotiations." Danny informed the council.

Sighing deeply Tyrion took a large gulp of wine before sitting up as straight as possible and gathering his composure. "A few days ago Theon Greyjoy and I departed on our diplomatic mission to Winterfell to negotiate the terms of 'King Snow's annexation back into the Seven, now six Kingdoms. I am hard pressed to say that the bastard was less than forth coming with the idea. He knows that you will be unsatisfied and dependent on fealty from the North. Or he is completely stupid and knows nothing about running a kingdom. But the North is rallying behind the Starks faster than we originally predicted. I am sorry your Grace, I tried everything I could think of." Tyrion reported before having one of the handmaidens in the room refill his goblet.

Danny gave a long sigh before facing her Hand. "You have nothing to apologize for, I know that you negotiated with everything you had, but the Starks are a stubborn House, I doubt anyone could change their minds."

"But before I left I made a condition to King Snow." Tyrion spoke up with Danny raising her eyebrows at the dwarf.

"I made the condition that if he were to marry you then that would save his honor of not bending the knee and that the North would be forced to rejoin, with honor." Tyrion explained with majority of the council looking shocked at the dwarf's proposal. Danny sat their clearly surprised at Tyrion's bluntness.

Gulping loudly Danny pressed her question, "And his response?"

"He denied, I told him that we can win the war with or without the North, but we will have our banners ready to march on the North by wars end if he had not sworn fealty or come back with the marriage proposal." Tyrion answered with Olenna strangely starring at the Dwarf's bluntness.

"And what happens when Jon doesn't comply? Because you and I both know that he isn't going to surrender Winterfell to the south." Theon asked the council.

Danny pushed her chair back and stood up. "Then it will be war."

* * *

 **Lord Brandon Stark** sat in his chair in the grand hall. Currently the lord was listening in on Jon and Sansa's conversation about the next phase in turning the North independent from the Iron Throne.

"How about our stocks? Can we honestly last the coming winter?" Lord Manderly asked his King who starred at the piece of parchment in front of him trying to get a full read out on the North's current supply chain and what resources the new country had.

"If we ration ourselves and use our supplies appropriately we should be able to last long through the winter, at least long enough for the South to fall under Targaryen rule, then hopefully cooler heads will be able to talk at the negotiation table." Jon said getting a nod of approval from majority of those in the hall.

Bran looked around the room at those who were present, Sansa, Jon, Lord Manderly, Tormund, and Myrcella who was quietly knitting a blanket with a stag on one side and what looked to be a lion on the side she was currently working on. Bran noticed that he had not seen Ser Davos in the hall.

"Bran what do you think we should do?" Sansa asked drawing Bran out of his deep thought.

"What, sorry I wasn't paying attention?" Bran embarrassingly spoke up.

Jon and Lord Manderly cracked a smile at the young Lord while Sansa just shook her head.

"I asked what do you think we should do about the bandits that have been raiding the Southern boarder?" Sansa repeated sternly.

"I tell ya' what ya' should do, go bust the little goat fucker's head's in!" Tormund shouted drawing a chuckle from around the table.

"If it were only that easy." Jon replied.

The meeting continued on until the groaning sound of the hall doors interrupted the group and Ser Davos stood at the entrance with another man next to him, he wore royal blue robes and some sort of head dress of the same color with a gold strap going around the top of the head dress like a head band. Bran also noticed a golden chain going around his neck, like that of a Maester, what confused Bran was that Maesters usually don't wear so much color.

"Sorry your grace for being so late but we have a guest." Ser Davos began.

Stepping forward the man walked up to the table in front of Jon. "Greetings your grace, I am Maester Faust, the Citadel sent me once they heard that you had regained control of Winterfell, and they figured that you would need a new, um scholar I guess you could say." Maester Faust explained and politely bowing to Jon.

Bran got an uneasy feeling from the man, he spoke with an odd accent and just had a vibe of uneasiness.

"I hadn't realized that the Citadel received information that Winterfell was under new management." Jon replied. Faust never showed any emotion as Jon questioned his credibility.

"How could we not? Even those in Dorne have herd how you beat a fellow bastard in combat with nothing but a shield." Faust defended, almost striking a nerve in Jon.

"That son of bitch is no 'fellow' to me." Jon sharply replied while Faust rose his hands up in defense.

"No disrespect intended your Grace."

"You would excuse our… impoliteness towards you Maester, but we have been betrayed and manipulated more times than I like to count so you wouldn't mind if we took time to confirm your story." Sansa told the man who nodded in understanding.

"Of course my lady, one can never be too careful, no can they?" The 'maester' responded.

"Nancy!" Sansa shouted to a servant who was cleaning up the Lords' breakfast.

"Yes my lady?"

"Would you be so kind as to show Maester Faust our guest chambers." Sansa asked, more like told the servant.

"Of course my Lady, please follow me Maester."

Maester Faust looked cautiously at the young servant who stood just feet away from the aging man. After another second of looking the girl over Maester Faust held his arm out in a 'after you' gesture and he followed the girl down the hall.

"Well that is convenient." Ser Davos said once the duo was out of the great hall.

Jon stared at smuggler before shaking his head.

"One would say a little too convenient, how does the Citadel truly know that Winterfell needed a new Maester, because I know someone who is currently at the Citadel and he sent me a raven saying that the Citadel only takes primary sources as evidence for record keeping, and no one has had contact with them since we liberated Winterfell." Jon started with Bran nodding in agreement.

"I just don't trust him. He makes me feel uneasy around him." The young Lord told the council.

"I have to agree with Bran, sorry for the interruption, but he just seems-"

"Untrustworthy?" Sansa said cutting off Myrcella who nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to the politics of the Iron Throne." Ser Davos muttered with Lord Manderly chuckling at the sailor.

"Then what do you think we should do about him then?" Sansa asked her 'brother' who starred at the tale beneath him pondering his choices.

"I think we should treat him as our guest, let him have Maester Luwin's old room, let him be comfortable, if he is anything but what he says then it'll be easier to find out what he is up too if he believes that we trust him." Jon strategized with his council members nodding in agreement.

"I guess I will start to have Maester Faust's new room be prepared." Sansa muttered and walked out of the feast hall.

Jon stared at his cousin as she left the hall and shook his head.

"Now what about that marriage proposal the dwarf presented to you?" Davos asked his king.

"It's not off of the table, but I will only do it as a last resort, the North deserves its freedom, we have no strategic value to the southerners. The Reach provides over 75% of the South's food supply and well, all we have is snow, some trees and a 700-foot wall." Jon huffed which cracked the smallest of smiles on everyone's faces at Jon's predicament.

"So, not that desperate then to get married then?" Davos asked with Jon rolling his eyes at the smuggler.

"No, not that desperate to marry the Mad King's daughter."

"Well, is this meeting adjourned then, because I was going to give Myrcella a proper tour of the town." Bran asked his eldest 'brother'

"Yes, meeting adjourned, you need any help getting to the carriage?" Jon asked his brother who shook his head no.

Bran lifted himself off of the bench and into his new chair with wheels that the black smiths and carpenters had built for him. Myrcella held the handles firm that way it wouldn't wheel away on Bran as he would sit down on it.

Once he was firmly seated he looked up at Jon with an expression like, 'I told you I could do it.'

"Where too first?" Myrcella asked the young Lord as she pushed him down the hall and two guards opened the giant doors for the two to walk through out into the cold, snowy town that is Winterfell.

 **A/N: Btw the maester is not an OC, he is a character just a fyi if you can figure out this little story arc that is going to happen, let's just say I had a lot of fun putting it all together.**

 **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU CAUSE THERE IS ONLY 55 MORE DAYS TILL STAR WARS ROGUE ONE!**


	11. The Three Sisters

**A/N: Well, Happy New Year, and happy/Merry to all the other holidays I missed.**

 **And as always thanks to all of those that reviewed/faved/followed, you guys are what this story is for:)**

 **Chapter Eleven the Three Sisters**

 **Princess Myrcella Baratheon** quietly made her way through the halls of Winterfell, slowly walking and enjoying the quiet and emptiness of the castle. Myrcella loved to wake before the rest of the castle that way she could enjoy the peacefulness.

Myrcella continued on her way making random turns, almost forgetting where she was in the castle. Myrcella smiled and waved politely to one of the guards standing in a lazy position in the hallway. He in return snapped to attention and politely bowed his head muttering "mil' lady." And Myrcella continued on and made one final turn and walked down the hallway until she reached the end of said hallway. Once she reached the end of the hall she turned to return to her quarters but she caught hushed voices behind the door beside her that grabbed her attention.

Though the Princess was not one for eavesdropping, she could not resist the temptation of listening in.

"What of the Princess?" The familiar voice of Maester Faust said.

"I do not care how you get her, as long as I have her mother and I can't reach her unless I have her daughter, she can only be mine if I have something in this case someone to barter for." The mystery voice said to Faust.

"You are more than enough to take the Queen so why do you need to barter for her?" Faust asked.

"I'm not paying you to ask questions nor is it your concern but let's just say that my father is being very protective of the Queen." The mystery voice said before a bright fire orange light flashed which Myrcella could see from underneath the doorway and the stench of sulfur, fire, and death filled Myrcella's nose.

"As you were, my Lord." Myrcella heard Faust mumble.

Starring shocked at the doorway Myrcella quickly got up and quietly ran down the hallway and started the complicated journey back to the upper floors trying to put as much distance between herself and Maester Faust, 'if he is even a Maester' Myrcella thought to herself.

Myrcella managed to run up the first couple of flights of stairs without the guards either acknowledging her or just give her a quick glance before returning to their patrols. Finally, she reached the upper floors where her room was as well as the rest of the quarters, but instead of going into her room Myrcella continued on till she reached Bran's room and quietly barged in.

Noticing that the young Lord was still asleep she gently shook him trying to wake him.

"Brandon, wake up." Myrcella hissed.

"hmm…" Bran murmured slightly turning away from Myrcella.

"BRAN!" Myrcella yelled just loud enough that her voice wouldn't leave Bran's room.

"Wha-at?" Bran slurred while he rubbed his eyes trying to get himself fully awake.

"Myrcella? What's wrong?" He asked pushing himself up to sit up against the headboard.

"I overheard Faust talking to someone in his room." Myrcella anxiously said sitting next to Bran in his bed.

The blonde princess gently pushed the crippled over slightly to make room for herself to get under the covers as the Wintery chill started to set in.

Ignoring the blushing Lord, Myrcella continued on with her story. "He was talking about taking me to get to my mother, we were right not to trust him, he's working for another House!" Myrcella exclaimed trying to keep herself calm.

Bran carefully deliberated with himself to try to figure out what to say. "Are you sure he was talking about you and Queen Cersei?" Bran asked but the tone in his voice knew the answer.

"He said Princess and the Queen, how many other Princess and Queens are there in Westeros?" Myrcella asked Bran.

"Well there's you, Arya, and Sansa… Or is she a Queen?" Bran though aloud with Myrcella rolling her eyes at Bran's sarcastic demeanor.

"Well either way he's not who he says he is." Myrcella replied with Bran nodding along. "So… um… do we tell the others what we know or…"

"For now we should keep what we know to ourselves, let's not tip Faust off, maybe we can learn who he's serving, but make sure you're careful, especially when you are alone, if you are right then Faust is a lot more dangerous than we originally first thought." Bran advised thoughtfully. "What about the man he was talking too?"

"Well, obviously I didn't see who it was but he had the same accent as Faust only his wasn't as creepy and weird as Faust's the other guy sounded scarier and far more intimidating than Faust." Myrcella explained to Bran. "But how did a mysterious Lord manage to sneak into the Castle?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Bran promised before looking out through his window to see some solar rays pocking through the dense cloud coverage and reflect off of the snow covered roof tops of Winterfell nearly blinding those who starred out at it.

"Tell you what, I will give Faust the 'Official Winterfell tour' if you go out and search through his room to see if you can find anything useful." Bran offered while Myrcella nodded in agreement.

Myrcella and Bran continued to sit in comfortable silence as they looked out the window and watched Winterfell slowly come to life, "I still don't understand how you Northerners survive these harsh cool temperatures." Myrcella stated as Bran laughed at the Princesses misfortune.

They sat there for a couple of more minutes before Myrcella slowly got off of the young Lord's bed.

"Where are you going?" Bran asked at the loss of the warm body next to him.

Myrcella shook her head at the young crippled, "I need to get ready, and plus if someone caught us together, the rumors would be unbearable." Myrcella explained to the crippled.

"Do you always worry about what others think about you?" Bran teased the Princess who rolled her eyes in response.

"I'll see you when we break our fast." Myrcella replied and walked out of Bran's room.

 **Lord Brandon Stark** or is it Prince Brandon Stark now? Bran hated titles, mainly because they were confusing as hell. Bran thought of this as one of the house servants wheeled him down to the main hall.

"Did you sleep well my Lord?" The servant, Grace asked him.

"Yeah, it was alright? You?" Bran responded to the girl.

"Oh, it was fine, cold though." Grace responded slightly surprised that Bran had asked her how her night was.

Grace continued to wheel Bran and the two remained in comfortable silence.

Bran passed by several of the guards who stood at attention as their lord passed them.

"Here we are mi' lord." Grace said and placed him at the head of the rectangular table.

Several servants immediately brought out water and food and placed everything out in front of him.

"Hello Brandon." Myrcella said courtly and sat next to the young lord.

"Hello Princess." Bran replied trying not to crack a smile at the Princess.

"You Grace." Myrcella spoke up as Jon walked into the hall with Sansa behind him and behind her Maester Faust.

"Myrcella, please, just Jon." Jon said, if anyone hated titles more than Bran it would be King Jon Snow, the White Wolf.

"So did everyone sleep well?" Sansa asked while grabbing some food from the center of the table and filled her goblet up with some red wine. Bran never understood why people, besides Lord Tyrion, would want to drink this early in the morn.

"Yeah, for the most part I did." Myrcella answered first with Jon nodding a 'yes' while he stuffed his face with several different types of food. Bran also nodded a yes and started to eat.

"Maester Faust, I don't think we have given you a proper tour of the town yet have we?" Bran spoke up after a few moments of silence besides silver wear scrapping plates as the lords and ladies of Winterfell ate.

"Um, no not yet, I have not properly seen the grounds." Faust answered, sounding slightly caught off guard by Bran's sudden question.

"Well I guess we'll have to fix that, if you would want I could take you on a tour around Winterfell, it could benefit you later." Bran offered slightly looking at Myrcella to see her nod in approval.

Faust took a moment to think over his options before agreeing to Bran's proposal.

"Great, how about after we eat, then we can have to rest of the day to ourselves." Bran said trying not to smirk, this was going to be easier than he first thought.

 **Princess Myrcella Baratheon** looked over her shoulder making sure that no one followed her as she quietly opened the wooden door to Faust's room and quickly walked in while shutting the door behind her.

"Now if I was a spy where would I keep my notes?" Myrcella quietly asked herself.

She started with his desk making sure to put everything she picked up back where she put it. Myrcella then looked through all the papers on his night stand. Only thing remotely interesting she came across was a paper with weird symbols on it that looked like: Άρτεμις, Αρτεμίδα, and Εστία.

Myrcella grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a quill and ink and copied what she saw and was about to call it quits when she came across a small chest with a boar's head on the lock with two spears behind it, almost like a coat of arms.

Starring at the chest for a moment Myrcella bent down and picked it up, not attempting to open it Myrcella found several of the same symbols on it like she found on the paper.

Άρης, προστάτης του πολέμου.' It read around the boar.

Finally, the curiosity got the better of the Princess and she messed around with the lock trying to pry it open. After about five minutes of her trying to force it open Myrcella got frustrated with it and smacked the emblem with a flat hand. When her hand connected with the obsidian colored boar a sharp pain spiked through her hand. Quickly removing her hand Myrcella dropped the chest on the bed and covered her mouth with her other hand to muffle her scream as blood started to flow through the open wound in her hand.

After the initial shock of getting stabbed by a chest Myrcella covered her wound with a make shift bandaged she made from a cloth laying in the middle of the floor.

Carefully inspecting the chest once again Myrcella noticed that some of the blood that dripped from her hand went onto the chest was flowing around the boar's head and going into the creature's mouth.

Starring, Myrcella noticed that a puff of smoke came out of the creature's mouth, if that didn't surprise the Princess then the smell it gave off did, like sulfur and death mixed into one, and with a pop the chest cracked open.

Carefully and hesitantly Myrcella used one finger to open the top of the chest and stood as far away from it as possible.

Waiting for a moment Myrcella slowly walked forward and looked inside the small chest to see if what was inside was worth the pain, and blood.

Looking inside Myrcella saw a stone necklace with a woman's face on it with snakes for hair, and another sheet of paper that was folded neatly. Grabbing the piece of paper and carefully opening it Myrcella saw a large list that consisted of tavern names and other inns, along with the names of several kingdoms all with a black 'X' through them as if it was a check list of sorts.

The only two names that were left was ' _Winterfell, The 3 Sisters' tavern.'_

Myrcella had heard of the place, it was located a few miles south outside of Winterfell.

Copying down the tavern's name Myrcella carefully folded the sheet of paper and placed it back underneath the strange medallion and closed the chest and placed it back where she had found it.

Double checking to make sure that the room was exactly the way she found it Myrcella quickly left Maester Faust's room and ran to find the Sept that way she could properly bandage her wound then would proceed to wait for Brandon.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am also so sorry for the late update.**

 **(You don't have to read this part unless you want to hear my small rant lol)**

 **I would like to take a moment to tell those of you that complain and hold stories 'hostage' because of lack of reviews, or making a goal to get a certain amount of reviews before you will post another chapter to stop, please it's not professional and it literately is sad and pathetic, I know the common excuse is that you would like the creative criticism but usually people will review if they have any ideas, or other complements but forcing your readers to review before you will post another chapter is just not ethical.**

 _ **May the force be with you because the end of the world is 11 days away:( But YJ was renewed for a long awaited third season!**_


	12. Morghon Perzys

**Au: Thank you as always to all of those that reviewed/faved/followed, you guys rock. Just an fyi the beginning of this chapter would, at least in my opinion be classified as a "M" rating but that's just my opinion, soooo you've been warned... Enjoy:)**

 **Lady Arya Stark** squirmed against her capture's grasp, she could not believe that she had let her guard down so easily during her adventure in Kingslanding. It had all gone to shit so fast, one moment she was on a lead to find Gendry and the next thing she knew was that she was being dragged from behind to a rundown building near the port in Flea Bottom.

"If you keep squirmin' like this little girl I might have to cut that little neck of yours." The harsh voice of Arya's capture warned.

"If you let me go I might let you live." Arya hissed trying to wiggle out of the grasp of the bigger man holding her.

"Ha, right you might let me live." The man laughed and then he suddenly hit Arya in the head making her see black spots. "Now shut up little girl."

Kicking open the door to the run down house the man forced Arya inside the dark house. "Peter, Clyde, I brought us a new friend to play with!" The man yelled and the shuffling of feet brought Arya's attention to the right side of the small room where two slim men cautiously walked over to Arya who was trying to show no emotion but it was easy to tell that she was wavering.

"Don't cry pretty bird, we don't bite… much." One of the new men laughed.

"I'll give you the same warning that I gave your friend, let me go and I won't kill you." Arya said with as little emotion as possible.

The two guys just stood and stared at Arya before slowly turning to one another and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You-kill us?" The man to Arya's right laughed before suddenly slapping her across the face.

Arya could feel the face that she was wearing was slightly knocked out of place, but apparently not enough for her captures to notice or at least in the dimly lit room.

'Damn these fools.' Arya thought to herself before taking an audio less deep breath and started to survey her surroundings, trying to find anything she could use against her captures, unfortunately she had left Needle in the small Inn that she and the Red Woman had been staying at near the gate to Kingslanding.

While she was looking around the room, the man that had been holding her roughly dragged her to a straw bed covered in thin blankets.

"So lady's choice, which one of us would you like to service first?" The man that was holding her asked, shoving Arya violently into the make shift mattress.

Looking up, Arya finally saw the man that had grabbed her, he was slightly taller than the other two, and actually had some muscle on him.

Knowing that threating the guy would not help her cause Arya spotted a sheath with a hilt on his belt, quickly glancing at the other two, she didn't see any weapons on them.

Arya knew if she wanted any chance of getting out of this she had to get the knife from the bigger man. Arya took a deep breath before slowly raising her hand to point at the bigger man who smirked.

"The little girl knows where it's at." The bigger man laughed and undid his belt letting it drop at the foot of the 'bed' and quickly shrugged off his shirt and started to unfasten his pants, the other two, Peter and Clyde also started to strip.

"Come on little girl, let's see it." The bigger man commanded while slowly undoing himself.

Sighing, but not taking her eyes off of the sheath on the floor Arya started to shrug of the dress she was wearing.

Physically shaking, Arya looked up at the man who was touching himself ever so slowly, "Please, don't kill me." Arya begged, hating how degrading it made her seem, but she knew that her act may keep the three men occupied, hopefully long enough for her to make her move.

Arya finally managed to shrug off her dress leaving her completely naked while the man in front of her kept smirking and the other two, Peter and Clyde just stood silently in the corner, pleasuring themselves at the sight of Arya.

'Men are such pigs.' Arya thought to herself.

"Come on little girl, lather it up. It hurt a little less." The man laughed and grabbed Arya's head and forced her face in front of his… less than average cock.

Taking a deep breath Arya slowly kneeled closer to the man, closing her eyes in disgust Arya started to sink her head onto the man's cock, trying not to gag with the unusual object in her mouth. Looking up Arya saw how the man was leaning his head back in pleasure.

Smirking ever so slightly Arya bit down, hard making the man scream and before he could recover Arya quickly grabbed the sheathed short sword and smacked him in the groin with it.

"Hey!" Peter or Clyde, Arya didn't know which was which, but she really didn't care and she unsheathed the sword and stabbed the one running towards her in the stomach with it.

The other guy went around Arya to check on the bigger man.

"Bitch! You are goona die!" He yelled and charged at Arya who simply ducked as he tried to grab her and stabbed him in the back when he stumbled after missing Arya.

Smiling Arya slowly walked over to the man who had been sexually assaulting her, who was still screaming in agony.

"Here, let me ease your pain." Arya coldly said slamming the sword into the man's throat, nearly decapitating him in the process.

Looking around the room Arya grabbed her dress and wiped off her bloody hands on a blanket.

Arya quickly exited the building and calmly closed the door behind her and started to walk towards the main road leading to the West Gate Inn where she and the Red Woman are staying. She quickly walked, noticing how the sun had started to set below the mountainous west, Arya wasted no time in getting back to the inn. Taking notice of everyone that she had passed Arya kept a hand on the knife she had took from her attempted rapist, not hiding it but not advertising it.

It took Arya about a half-hour to get back to then inn. When Arya walked in, the bar area was relatively empty with only two Lannister soldiers drinking together.

Even though they would never recognize her, Arya still kept her head down and walked down the hall to the last room where she and the Red Woman were staying at.

Arya calmly walked into the small room, it had two small cots and a tiny table in the corner of the room.

Arya assumed that the Red Woman was still at the market collecting supplies for their extended stay and also trying to find out if any of Gendry's old friends had seen him recently.

Arya sighed at the thought, knowing that Gendry was more than likely dead and that this whole adventure will be no more than a wild gooses chase, but Arya couldn't give up hope, she knew that they were close, and then maybe once this nightmare had been ended she could return back home to Winterfell and maybe live out the rest of her days in semi happiness.

A click at the door quickly drew Arya out of her deep thoughts and she quickly stood up drawing her blade only to be met by Melisandre.

"Lady Stark, I hope your endeavors have been as fruitful as mine." The red woman stated with her thick Eastern accent.

"Unless you count almost being raped fruitful?" Arya asked with the smallest bit of sarcasm laced in her response.

Melisandre ignored Arya before sitting down on her cot and started to take off her shoes and started to rub her feet.

"I've been standing all day, listening to the infidels' gossip about the Queen and their bloody gods, what a waste of flesh and blood." Melisandre complained making Arya roll her eyes, she should be used to the Red woman's rantings, every day she would come back and complain about the same two things, the politics of the Crown and the New gods.

"What did you find out?" Arya asked attempting to get Melisandre off the topic of the gods.

"I found the King's Blood's old place of employment at the blacksmith near here in Flea Bottom, and discovered that he had recently come back to get some supplies and apparently he was traveling south, towards the Storm Lands. He's more than likely heading to Storms End." Melisandre said while gathering several candles and lighting them on top of the small table.

"So, are you saying that we need to head South?" Arya asked hoping she would say yes that way they could leave the wretched city that is Kingslanding.

"Well, I thought it was obvious but yes, we should head for the Storm lands." Melisandre confirmed while staring intently at the fire in the candles.

"Well, you have fun looking at the candles, I'm going to get some much well deserved sleep."

 **Lord Brandon Stark** looked over the information that Myrcella had laid out in front of the two on top of Bran's bed.

"Well, this tells us nothing." Bran sighed then he looked up at Myrcella to see her slightly glaring at the young lord. "No offense."

"None takin, but we need to figure out what that slimy good for nothing snake is up to." Myrcella said angrily.

Bran smirked at the princess and took another look at the paper Myrcella laid out in front of the two. "Well we should probably start with the Three Sisters that he had listed."

Myrcella nodded her head. "Agreed, I'll get something warmer on and meet you at the castle gate." Myrcella said and gathered up all the papers that were sprawled out on Bran's bed.

Bran starred at Myrcella as she quickly left his room. Once she closed the door behind her Bran slid off his bed and into his chair of wheels, wheeling himself over to his closet, he picked out a long fur cloak and put it on not bothering to change out of his sleep wear.

Once he was changed Bran wheeled over to his door and went out into the hallway and went down to the stair case where two guards where standing. Without giving an order one of them picked Bran up and walked him down the stairs and the other one carried his chair. Once they reached the main floor Bran thanked the men and wheeled himself to the gate where he waited for Myrcella to come down.

He waited another five minutes before the Princess walked down wearing a brown furred cloak over her undoubtedly beautiful dress.

"Ready?" Myrcella asked and Bran nodded and Myrcella started to push him, much to the lord's protests.

"I can wheel myself." Bran argued.

"And I want to get there before night's end." Myrcella sharply replied back.

"In that case we could have taken a cart." Bran smirked back.

"The whole point of a secret mission is to make sure no one knows where and what we are doing." Myrcella replied.

Bran laughed for a second before turning his head to Myrcella. "I think secrecy will go out the door once people see a southern blonde princess pushing around their crippled lord."

Myrcella abruptly stopped beside a secluded corner and walked in front of Bran with a hood pulled over her head and she held a large brown cloth in her hand. Smirking she threw it over the young Lord and continued on pushing. "Now they see a maiden pushing a small cart."

Bran rolled his eyes but was thankful that the helped insulate him and he was slightly warmer thanks to it.

It felt like an eternity before Myrcella ripped off the cloth reveling a small run down inn with a withered sign that read Thr e si ter Tav n.

Opening the door Bran and Myrcella walked/wheeled into a warm bar with a woman serving two very drunk men at the long bar table.

"Aw welcome mil'lady, mil'lord to the three sister tavern, my name is Diana, how may I serve thy?" The beautifully attractive dark hair woman asked.

"Yes we were wondering if you knew a man, he claims to be a Maester, by the name of Felix Faust?" Myrcella asked bluntly.

Diana looked slightly angered at the mention of Faust's name. "Yes I know him, he serves the false prophet Morghon Perzy, he's known as the prophecy seer, or also the Blood god, he claims to be the divine son of the Lord of Light, but the lord would never father children." Diana hissed before walking out to revel herself to be wearing red robes and a distinct ruby red necklace.

Suddenly Diana looked up at the door to give a frown and balled a fist. "Leave here monster!" Diana ordered.

Turning Bran saw that Diana was talking to Felix Faust himself. "I'm sorry priestess, but I'm here for the Princess, leave and I won't kill you." Faust said.

Diana produced a knife from under her robes and charged the maester. Faust jumped back and pulled out a stone circle and said something incoherent and in a flash of yellow light and a high pitched scream Diana turned to stone.

"Now for the Princess." Faust said giving a devilish smile. "You are hereby given the sentence of death, since you cheated a prophecy given to your mother by a blood witch, a servant of the Lord Morghon Perzys, the great prophecy seer and the son of-"

Faust was cut off by a silver blade protruding from his chest, he started to cough up blood and finally fell to reveal Jon and several of his newly formed King's Guard.

"Jon!" Bran yelled in delight as his older 'brother' wiped the blood from his Valerian steel sword.

"Are you two alright? A sentry reported seeing the Princess heading this way with a small cart with feet coming out of the bottom, I thought maybe we should investigate." Jon smirked much to the Princess's dismay, but she couldn't complain.

"Thank you Jon, you really did save us." Bran said happily.

"Now, what in the name of the Old gods were you doing all the way out here?"

 **Au: Whach ya think, pls review and give me your feed back. Cause you guys are great and I always love hearing from you guys.**

 _ **May the force be with you, cause Wonder Woman is now in my top list of best super hero movies!**_


	13. A new Heading

**A/N: Thank you to all of those that reviewed/faved/followed, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter 13 A new Heading**

 **General of the West Ser Jaime Lannister** looked out over the lonely mountain that Casterly Rock sat on, taking notice of the fires that were waging in Lannisport. Jaime sighed at the sight. Hundreds of homes and businesses were being ruined every hour that the fighting continued on.

Jaime took some solace in knowing that he had the port evacuated back behind the walls of the Rock but he knew that once the Tyrell Vanguard drove its way past the defenses in the port they would start their slow and sluggish trek up the cliff side, taking rampart by rampart, tower by tower till they reached the keep that sat at the top of the Rock.

"General!" The voice of a soldier, clad in the Lannister red armor saluted handing the current holder of Casterly Rock a scroll with the sigil of the Lannister lion seal it.

Jaime nodded back to the soldier who quickly took his leave through the balcony doors.

Opening it up it revealed to have a report that majority of the civilians that were evacuated inside the keep were yet again being evacuated, this time through the tunnel network that ran down through the rock and into a secret pass that would lead to Golden Tooth, North of Casterly Rock.

Jaime could hear the shouts of soldiers yelling curses and orders to each other as the siege equipment raining fire balls down behind and on the forward positions at the summit of the Rock.

"General, the war cabinet is meeting." Another soldier said interrupting Jaime's thoughts. Jaime gave one last sigh as he gave a final glimpse at the siege bellow him.

Jaime followed the messenger through his room and out into the hallway that had several guards stationed, having tired and defeated looks on their faces. Trying not to dwell on the morality of his soldiers Jaime continued on until he reached the impromptu war room that sat several of Jaime's senior officers… and Ser Bronn.

"General, glad that you could make it." Commander Kailyn greeted, the commanding officer of the guards and the defensive forces that were stationed at the Rock.

"What's the status of the outer perimeter?" Jaime asked using his golden hand to flatten a map of the layout of the Rock's outer walls.

"We've held them at bay for the moment, the archers have forced the Tyrells to retreat back into Lannisport where they're under the protection of their siege engines and the buildings with in the town." Kailyn explained pointing at the Western region of the map of Casterly Rock and Lannisport.

"Have we thought of a way to… you know retreat once the outer walls fall? I know I'm not the only one thinking about a strategic retreat right now." Bronn spoke up gaining the glares of several of the officers in the room.

"If you don't have the balls to handle a siege Sell Sword, you are more than welcome to join the women and children running to Golden Tooth." Admiral Dountlas coolly said standing up against Bronn, even though the Admiral was a few inches shorter than the Sell Sword turned Knight.

"I was merely thinkin' of the future battles ahead." Bronn retorted.

Jaime grew more impatient with the bickering that was happening between his top lieutenants. "Would you all shut the Hell up!" Jaime shouted, quieting the room and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Thank you, now if we are all done fighting amongst ourselves, we have a city to evacuate, and ourselves along with them."

"But my Lord-"

Jaime rose his hand to shush Commander Kailyn. "Casterly Rock does us no good if we all die trying to hold the impossible, we can win this war, and losing a battle or two might and will happen, I am willing to lose one battle if that means that we can win the war." Jaime said, looking at each of the men in the room strait in the eye.

"What would his Lordship have us do?" Admiral Dountlas asked.

"Pull the men off the outer walls, start evacuating through the passage to Golden Tooth, destroy all the roads and bridges leading up to the Keep, and burry the tunnel that leads to Golden Tooth, they will win this battle, but it might take them a while to claim their prize." Jaime ordered and then dismissed himself from the war room and went back to his room and sat out over the balcony, giving his home one last look.

"General, the guard's ready to escort you and the council out of the castle and to Golden Tooth." A small messenger boy, maybe no older than thirteen said.

Jaime gave him a nod and the messenger quickly left. "I'm on my way Cersei." Jaime quietly murmured to himself as he watched a giant fire ball engulf the forward defensive line.

Jaime grabbed his sword and walked once again out of the halls of Casterly Rock and met Bronn and the rest of the war cabinet at the entrance of the castle.

"It doesn't feel right, leaving all these men to fight, and die without their commander to stand with them to the very end." Jaime muttered to Bronn who only shook his head at the golden handed knight.

"Well, you can stay, and die. Or you could leave, and get back to that blonde of yours and live out another month or two before you'll have to run off and hide before the crazy dragon lady feeds you to those dragons of hers." Bronn said, forcing a frown on the Lannister.

"Well that is certainly one way at looking at it." Jaime said back and got on his horse to follow the caravan that was heading down the pass that would eventually lead to Golden Tooth.

'Cersei, I'm coming for you.' Jaime thought to himself as he continued on the dark path.

 **Hand of the Queen Tyrion Lannister** sat to the right of Queen Daenerys Targaryen who was looking at a map of the East Coast of Westeros. Tyrion watched as Grey Worm placed small golden statues representing the Lannister army around the Crown Lands and Kings Landing. Then he placed red ships representing the Targaryen fleet and blue ships representing Euron Greyjoy's fleet, though they had to estimate where the Greyjoy fleet was located.

"We need a staging base before we attack Kings Landing, let the men get their balance back, they won't be much use if they are struggling to stand up straight in a fight." Tyrion advised looking closely at the map.

"I agree, your grace." Grey Worm simply said.

Daenerys seemed to ponder her options looking up and down the map, after a few minutes of rapidly moving her eyes she slowly pointed to an island near Kings Landing. "There."

"A wise choice your Grace." Tyrion said, "I shall inform the fleet commanders of the heading."

Tyrion walked out of the cabin and walked up to the main deck, grabbing Yara by the arm and leading her up the steps to where the navigator was standing.

"What do you need Lord Tyrion?" Yara asked yanking her arm away from the dwarf, slightly annoyed.

"The Queen has declared that we shall be heading for Dragonstone." Tyrion explained to the Head navigator and Yara.

"Understood." The navigator said and walked off to bark out orders to the crews and send signal flags to the rest of the fleet on the change of plans.

"Anything else?" Yara asked when Tyrion hadn't left her yet.

Tyrion took a deep breath before turning to look out the starboard side of the ship before speaking to the Lady Greyjoy.

"Yes, we have received intelligence that your uncle, has set sail and is on his way, I am ordering that once the battle of Dragonstone and Kingslanding is under way, that you Yara Greyjoy shall be named Fleet Admiral of the first fleet, you will lead the bulk of our fleet to engage Salt King Euron Greyjoy in open sea combat, and if you shall succeed in eliminating the threat then the House Targaryen will award the Iron Isles to you, Yara Greyjoy, and any off spring or adoption of an heir will have the surname of Greyjoy, to continue the Greyjoy line." Tyrion declared, speaking confidently and sternly.

Yara stood shock, Tyrion did not have to turn and look at her to know that she was starting to get emotional, he knew even the proud and ruthless had emotions, even it felt as if he had to bury it out of them with a pick axe and a shovel.

"My Lord, I don't know what to say, thank you." Yara stammered, but stopped once Tyrion raised his hand.

"Your actions in the battles to come will be what rewards you, not the praise that you give me or the thanks, but that of Cersei and Euron's heads on a pike in front of the Red Keep." Tyrion said and walked back to the council chamber on the flag ship.

Once Tyrion walked in he noticed that the table in the council chambers had been cluttered with an enormous amount of maps of Dragonstone and other charts of the region that Dragonstone was located.

"Have we started to devise an invasion plan?" Tyrion asked carefully clearing a small section of the table to place his wine glass.

"Started, yes, but all the information we have on the island is extremely out dated, we would be going off of maps and statistics that are almost two decades old." Daenerys said annoyed.

"Well, what do we know from recent events?" Tyrion quizzically asked, while picking up his glass and swirling the contents around slowly. "We know that the former Lord of the island, its self-proclaimed King was killed in battle, along with his entire marching regiment, and those that abandoned him and mutinied won't be so inclined to return home in fears of execution, so there is ninety percent of the problem, next we know that if the Lannisters had sent any men to take back control we would know that it would be little to none because of the Tyrell attack in the West would force my dear sister to with draw as many of her men back to Casterly Rock, so there you go." Tyrion stated and sat down lazily in a chair with Daenerys giving a small smile.

"Do you always make things sound so simple?" Daenerys asked.

"Well I could just say fuck it and send your Dragons to go burn 'em to Hell, but where's the fun in that?"

Daenerys seemed to ignore that last statement and continued on, "No matter what we do lives will still be lost."

Tyrion sat up a little and reached over to place his hand on Daeanerys's hand. "War will always take those that least deserve it, but remember that the reason why we fight these wars is to make sure that we limit that number, that they have someone to fight for them, to lead them."

"Thank you Lord Tyrion." Danni said kindly.

"I serve at the pleasure your Grace."

 **Lord Brandon Stark** sat next to Princess Myrcella in the dining hall as they watched Jon pace back and forth, giving the two a strung out lecture on how stupid their actions were and how they were almost killed. Bran started to twiddle with his thumbs trying not to ignore his older cousin's rant on safety.

"Jon." Bran tried to get Jon to calm down but he kept talking over Bran.

"Do you know how reckless your actions were?" Jon loudly asked.

"JON!" Bran yelled gaining the white wolf's attention.

"What?" Jon stopped and looked at Bran and Myrcella who crossed their arms.

"Jon, we understand, doing what we did without informing you was stupid, we get that we could have been hurt or killed, but… we did it for the you and the North." Bran explained, Jon relaxed a little and sat down across from the two.

"I know you were just trying to help, but Bran, we are now one of the biggest targets in Westeros, we cannot be reckless any more, we have to look out for each other." Jon said placing his hand on Bran's shoulder.

"I know, now can we be dismissed, we've got to get some ideas on feast ideas for Myrcella Lannister's epic resurrection for Casterly Rock." Bran said proudly making Myrcella laugh a little.

"And assuming that the dragon lady and the White Walkers don't kill us before then I would love and be honored to have the King of the North to be there as my humbled guest." Myrcella said sweetly.

"If we survive the winter I would love to join you." Jon said kindly and then took his leave.

Bran quickly looked back and forth at Jon and Myrcella. "What was that about?" Bran asked.

"Nothing, just that your brother is kind of… nice looking." Myrcella said with a smirk and walked out of the dining hall.

"What?" Bran yelled and quickly wheeled his chair after Myrcella who kept on walking. Bran finally caught up with her and reached to grab her hand but as soon as he touched her his vision went black.

 _There Bran was, standing in what looked like the Red Keep, giant pillars held up a tall ceiling with fire sprouting from the bases, the windows had the sigil of House Lannister engraved on them, giant red and gold banners hung from the balconies overlooking the giant hall._

 _Bran could hear hushed voices, he turned to see a man wearing black robes and a Maester's chain, and a woman sat next to him on a chair made of swords, what Bran guessed to be the Iron Throne._

 _"Are you sure we have enough?" The woman asked, taking a sip of wine._

 _"Though we used about seventy percent of our total stores to destroy the Sept-" The woman sent a threating glare at the Maester._

 _"The Sept was destroyed by an act of the gods; I don't recall having any part in the elimination of the Sept's highest religious figure." The woman said calmly._

 _"Right, of course, apologies your Grace, but we have enough for the Keep and we can spread enough of it to take out the Eastern bloc of the city." The Maester said quietly._

 _The woman, Queen Cersei Bran assumed simply nodded and waved her left hand as if to dismiss the Maester, which he gave a respectful bow and walked off and literally passed right through Bran, but as he walked through Bran he slowed down and shivered slightly before continuing on through the Keep._

"BRANDON!" A familiar feminine voice shouted and Bran quickly opened his eyes to see the faces of Myrcella, Sansa, and Jon looking very concerned.

"I'm awaked guys don't worry." Bran said, trying to by some time to figure out a way to explained what he had just witnessed.

"What did you see?" Jon asked calmly, sitting down next to Bran, Jon gave a slight wave to Sansa and Myrcella to have them leave, which they did reluctantly. Once the two were gone Bran took a deep breath.

"I think Queen Cersei means to destroy Kingslanding once Queen Daenerys arrives, I think she maybe planning another Mad King suicide attempt." Bran started and then explained his vision to Jon.

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoyed, plz leave a review on your thoughts.**

 _ **May the force be with you cause S7/E1 is 17 days away!**_


End file.
